Across the Universe
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: La vida nunca era fácil. Sin embargo, Yuri estaba más que acostumbrado a luchar por lo que quería. Y si había sido empujado a esta situación con el "Katsudon", perfecto, solo se aseguraría de hacerle cumplir sus promesas. En el que la vida les juega una broma y el amor se vuelve una respuesta inevitable. Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

_Hello corazones de chocolate._

 _Hoy os traigo un nuevo fic. Este será un YuuYu omegaverse, m-preg. La idea es hacer algo sweet &cute sin tanto drama, aunque a veces los personajes se me salen de las manos y uff... espero poder lograrlo. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis y os guste_ ** _._**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Across the Universe**  
 **.**  
 _by Miss._ _Breakable Butterfl_ y

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Lazo.**

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.X.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _Sounds of laughter shades of life_  
 _Are ringing through my opened ears_  
 _Inciting and inviting me._  
 _Limitless undying love_  
 _Which shines around me like a million suns_  
 _It calls me on and on across the universe._  
 _Fragmento de la canción " Across the universe" de_  
 _The Beatles._  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.X.**  
 **.**

* * *

La medalla de oro era un peso agradable contra su pecho. El grito de la multitud, apenas era percibido.  
Lo había logrado, les había mostrado al viejo calvo y el cerdo que él, era mucho mejor.  
No importaba que aun no se hubiese presentado su estado y que todos le consideraran un beta con suerte. El les había ganado a cada uno de esos alfas. Había hecho la diferencia.  
Sus ojos verdes buscaron los de Víctor y Yuuri. La sonrisa apenas contenida, sin embargo, su buen humor se esfumó cuando entrenador y pupilo, entraron a la pista de hielo. La música suave y los movimientos coordinados revolviéndole el estómago ante la rutina melosa de pareja. No era justo... esta era su noche, este era el día en que mostraba al mundo que no importaba si se era beta, omega o alfa, el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo hacían la diferencia.  
Chasqueó la lengua y caminó directo hacía Otabek. Él les mostraría.  
— Necesito tu ayuda —fue lo que dijo solo encontrar a su amigo. Sus ojos resplandeciendo con determinación.  
Otabek tragó saliva y con un suspiro cansado se preparó para la "solicitud" —que en realidad era más una orden— de su amigo.

Yuri tendía a hacer las cosas sin pensar realmente cuando se sentía subestimado.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Si había algo que Yuri odiaba, era el sistema que regia el mundo.  
Un sistema arcaico y estúpido en el que se valoraban más el instinto y la fuerza bruta. Un mundo donde el ser un alfa, significaba estar en la cima y ser un omega... bueno, no era tan bueno como la sociedad quería creer.  
Pese a que el período de tiempo en el que los omegas eran maltratados y oprimidos ya había terminado, aun el sistema los catalogaba como seres débiles que necesitaban ser protegidos y aunque nadie lo decía a viva voz, que solo son buenos para procrear y en todo caso en trabajos que no exigieran demasiado. Un omega seria un buen profesor, siempre y cuando solo se enfocara en dar clases a niños y jóvenes no presentados, o en todo caso a betas y otros omegas.  
Pero no se puede esperar que un omega sea un deportista o un político, la presión no es para ellos.

La población mundial se supone que está dividida en tres grupos. Alfas, omegas y betas. De estos, el diecisiete por ciento son alfas, el dieciséis por ciento son omega y el sesenta y  
siete por ciento restantes eran betas. Sin embargo, pese a que los betas eran una mayoría, todos los puestos importantes eran ocupados por alfas y la mayoría de los omegas se conformaba y concentraba llegando a determinado tiempo con encontrar una pareja para reproducirse como conejos. Los betas solo eran un punto medio entre los alfas y omegas, poseían una resistencia y una constitución más fuerte que los omegas, pero carecían del aplomo e instinto de líder que los alfas poseían.  
Y aunque Yura en un principio no se preocupaba por las clasificaciones que dominaban el mundo, todo cambio cuando a la edad de trece fue el único no presentado de su clase.  
Hasta ahora todo había indicado que sería un alfa. La manera esplendorosa en que se desempeñaba en la pista de hielo y la facilidad con que podía aprender las cosas, parecían indicar lo que sería. Sin contar claro, la tendencia que tenía a liderar y manejar las cosas según lo que creía más conveniente. Dando como resultado, que fuera admirado, no solo como patinador y nueva promesa para los niveles profesionales, sino que, también como un alfa, un guerrero, un comandante listo para dominar, un niño con las capacidades necesarias para triunfar en un ámbito académico y laboral más allá de la profesión que parece ya a elegido.  
Sin embargo, aunque al principio todos a su alrededor desestimaron el asunto, no era la primera vez que alguien no se presentaba en la primera ronda de exámenes, después de todo, era entre los trece y catorce que se presentaban los cambios de clase y si pasado ese tiempo no lo hacían... se les era asignado la clase beta.  
Pero el tiempo transcurrió y cuando no hubo cambio alguno, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que sería un beta. Aunque se negó a realizarse el segundo examen, no había sentido alguno cuando para él, era evidente que no había sufrido los cambios típicos de un omega o un alfa, no necesitaba confirmación de que era un simple beta. Lo cual en esencia no era malo hasta que, comenzó a ver el desdén con la que sus compañeros de pista y escuela lo trataban.  
Los murmullos y las burlas se hicieron algo diario. Un beta jamás lograría llegar a las finales o realizar algo significativo, entre más rápido asumiera su rol, más fácil le sería adaptarse. No importaba cuánto se esforzara o lo intentara, ¿cómo podría lograrlo? Si los mejores alfas a nivel mundial competían en los niveles más altos.  
Sin embargo, el desestimaba sus comentarios, se encogía de hombros y les demostraba que aun sin dar el cien por ciento de su esfuerzo era mejor que todos esos jóvenes alfa que lo subestimaban.  
Y por supuesto, su confianza era mayor porque Víctor, un patinador al que muchos admiraban y un alfa, le había ofrecido ser su entrenador.  
Claro que después tuvo que arruinarlo cuando fue en busca de ese maldito _Katsudon_ debilucho, dejándole a merced de los comentarios burlescos que le decían que eso siempre se había visto venir, después de todo, ¿por qué Víctor entrenaría a un beta sin esperanza? No importaba que hubiera ganado hasta ahora cada una de sus competencias, la liga junior no se comparaba en nada a la senior.  
Pero ya no importaba, porque era por él, un simple beta, que las personas gritaban eufóricas después de su gala, era por él y su talento. Finalmente lo habían visto, más allá de la clase a la que pertenecía. Él había hecho historia.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Así que, después de tan abrumadora competencia, una fiesta era necesaria, no solo para celebrar a los ganadores, sino que, para elevar el espíritu de aquellos que habían perdido.  
Yuuri sonrío a la cámara un poco incómodo, Chris había aprovechado para posar su mano en su trasero y apretarlo.  
Después del flash, puso distancia entre el suizo y él.  
Suspirando de alivio cuando la atención de Chris se centro en Mila.  
— Vamos a bailar Yuuri —pronunció Víctor en un susurro demasiado cerca de su oído. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se alejó negado con la cabeza.  
Víctor hizo un mohín—. Vamos Yuuri... no seas aburrido.  
Insistió, sus ojos azules resplandecían.  
— Y-yo... —Yuuri pasó saliva. Cuando Víctor se ponía en uno de sus estados de animo caprichosos era muy difícil decirle que no.  
— Deja de molestarlo anciano —pronunció con dureza Yurio, los ojos verdes los miraban con exasperación.  
— No tienes que ser cruel Yurio —se quejó Víctor con un mohín. Él aun era un joven hombre vigoroso.  
— Aquí estas... —Chris abrazó a Víctor por la espalda, cortando la frase ofensiva que Yura estaba por soltarle—. ¡Tengamos un concurso de bebidas!  
Exclamó el suizo, los ojos de Víctor brillaron y se dejó arrastrar por su amigo.  
— No creo que... —comenzó Yuuri, solo para callar abruptamente y palidecer cuando Chris lo miró.  
— ¿Quieres unirte? —preguntó sugestivo el suizo y Yuuri negó con la cabeza.  
— Vamos Katsudon —Yuri lo cogió de la mano antes de que Chris lo arrastrara también a su absurdo concurso—. Viejos borrachos.  
Murmuró en voz baja y Yuuri tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Yurio había fruncido la nariz en un gesto definitivamente adorable.  
Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente alejados del caos que Chris y Víctor pronto harían, Yuri se desplomó con cansancio en una silla.  
Yuuri le miró con cierta preocupación, hasta ahora se había percatado de las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración pesada que Yurio tenía. Además, unas tenues ojeras adornaban el rededor de sus ojos.  
— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con genuina preocupación. Su mano descendiendo hasta la frente de Yura. Estaba demasiado caliente para ser normal.  
Yuri chasqueó la lengua y alejó la mano de Katsuki de un manotazo. Aflojó su corbata y abrió los dos primeros botones de su camisa.  
— No es nada —mintió. Se había comenzado a sentir extraño después de la final el día anterior, había asumido que era la adrenalina y la felicidad del momento, pero, su malestar solo había empeorado durante la noche. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de asistir a la fiesta de cierra, él había ganado la medalla de oro después de todo. En su lugar centró su atención en Katsuki—. Mejor dime, ¿cómo es que un alfa se las arregla para ser tan patéticamente susceptible, voluble y tan... manipulable?  
Yuri casi sonrío cuando observó la manera en que los hombros de Katsuki se tensaron, un ceño posándose en sus características regularmente amables. Yuri se había dado cuenta que al Katsudon raramente le gustaba mencionar su clase. Le hacía sentir incomodo y lo ponía a la defensiva, era bastante divertido exasperarlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su carácter _horriblemente_ dulce y tolerante.  
— Estas equivocando —pronunció, su tono más alto de lo normal—. Ser un alfa no solo se trata de ser dominante y posesivo. Claro que no espero que entiendas. Aun eres...  
— ¿Por qué soy un beta? —Preguntó Yuri ofuscado. Cortando la explicación de Katsuki. Yuuri lo miró con los ojos amplios.  
— N-no... eso no... —intentó negarlo, a veces olvidaba que Yurio era un beta, de hecho se había sorprendido tanto cuando lo había descubierto, sin embargo, no se trataba en absoluto de eso.  
Yuri se puso de pie abruptamente.  
— Sabés que... no me importa —le espetó. Estaba cansado de ser subestimado por algo que él no había podido controlar. El pararse tan rápido le causo un ligero mareo y tuvo que sostenerse de la silla. Su respiración se había vuelto aun más fuerte y todo parecía darle vueltas.  
Yuuri se apresuró a estabilizarlo. La preocupación adornando cada uno de sus gestos.  
— Deberías sentarte —murmuró. Olvidando por completo su incomoda conversación. Y sin ser consciente, había comenzado a producir un suave olor lleno de feromonas tranquilizantes. Yuri negó, respirando con fuerza, olía tan... agradable.  
— M-me iré a mi habitación —pronunció, arreglándoselas para estabilizarse y caminar hacía la salida—. Has algo útil y avisa a Yakov o Lilia.  
Espetó y se alejó tambaleante. Yuuri lo miró con nerviosismo dar cuatro pasos más antes de darle alcance. Realmente se veía mal. Le acompañaría hasta su habitación y luego regresaría a dar aviso. Asintió con determinación y lo cogió por la cintura, pasando uno de sus brazos a través de sus hombros.  
— Vamos —pronunció antes de que Yurio protestará—. Así llegaremos más rápido.  
Yuri se tragó la replica, realmente no se sentía bien, además, el Katsudon tenía un olor realmente agradable.  
Discretamente se acercó más a él y olisqueó, ¿él siempre había olido así?  
Intentó descifrar el olor sin embargo, su nariz pareció volverse ligeramente más sensible, pues ya no solo captaba el olor del Katsudon, otros olores comenzaron a mezclarse y aunque el olor de Katsuki predominaba, los otros también le abrumaban.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Se tardaron solo cinco minutos en llegar a la habitación.  
La fiebre solo parecía haber aumentado y Yuri había comenzado a divagar. Murmullos que Katsuki no alcanzaba a comprender y que solo le hacían sentirse más preocupado.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron frente a la puerta. Yuuri enfrentó otro problema. No tenía la tarjeta de acceso a la mano y temía que Yuri cayera si aflojaba su agarre.  
— ¿Dónde está la llave? —Preguntó, reajustando su agarre. Plisetsky parpadeó confundido, gimiendo cuando la mano de Katsuki rozó ligeramente la piel de su estómago.  
— En el bolsillo interior de mi saco —murmuró, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y solo quería... quería...  
— Listo —pronunció victorioso Yuuri. Había logrado abrir la puerta sin descuidar el agarre que mantenía en Plisetsky.  
Había comenzado, a sentirse un poco extraño. Sin embargo, asumió que era la preocupación al ver tan enfermo a Yurio. Además, el olor suave y dulce que había comenzado a percibir, seguramente no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando ¿verdad?  
Entró en la habitación, que no difería demasiado de la suya, la única diferencia era que, solo había una cama en lugar de dos.  
Al parecer Yura no tenía que compartir la habitación con su entrenador.  
Con un suspiro cansado —nadie imaginaria que Yurio era más pesado de lo que aparentaba—, dejó a Yuri sobre la cama.  
Se aseguraría de dejarle cómodo antes de ir en busca de Yakov; lo dejaría acostado y con una compresa fría sobre la frente.  
Asintiendo para si, acostó a Yuri sobre las mantas, le quitó los zapatos y luego se encaminó hacia el baño.  
Intentó encontrar una toalla pequeña, sin embargo, solo había visto batas, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y utilizar su corbata, encontró una lo suficientemente pequeña para lo que la necesitaba.  
Sonriendo, la colocó bajo el grifo y la empapó. Después, exprimió el exceso de agua, la dobló y salió del cuarto de baño.  
— Creo que esto será sufi... ¡ _Yuri!_ —Exclamó, las mejillas rojas, los ojos completamente abiertos y la toalla olvidada en el suelo cuando resbaló de sus manos.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Se sentía caliente, no era algo que catalogaría como agradable. De hecho era bastante incómodo.  
Era un calor interno que solo parecía aumentar mientras los segundos pasaban.

Gimió, frustrado y dolorido.  
¿ _Qué mierda pasaba?_ Jamás había experimentado una fiebre como aquella, un calor tan insoportable que parecía derretirlo de adentro hacía fuera.  
Con el cuerpo tembloroso y la respiración pesada se incorporó.  
Necesitaba deshacerse de su ropa, comenzaba a ser desagradable la ligera fricción de la tela contra su piel, además, tal vez eso ayudaría a someter ligeramente el calor.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a deshacerse de su saco y de la camisa, arrancando un par de botones de esta última cuando la desesperación lo inundó.  
Además, por si fuera poco, comenzaba a sentir la familiar sensación de presión en sus pantalones de cuando se encontraba excitado. Lo cual realmente no tenía sentido para él, teniendo en cuenta el horrible calor que parecía querer sofocarlo.  
Sus manos descendieron casi por instinto y comenzó a frotarse sobre la ropa.  
 _Dolía_ y era realmente desesperante. Era como si su cuerpo le pidiese algo, y él no tenía la más jodida idea del qué.  
Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y hundió una mano entre sus pantalones. El toque directo de la piel sensible de su pene contra la palma de su mano le sacaron un gemido, pero, no era suficiente.  
Necesitaba... necesitaba...  
— ¡ _Yuri!_ —Aun entre la bruma que se estaban volviendo sus pensamientos, logró reconocer el llamado de su nombre.  
Sus ojos verdes buscaron con avidez al portador de aquella voz y gimió más fuerte cuando sus ojos encontraron unos castaños.  
Olfateó el aire y al percibir el aroma fuerte entre roble y canela le hicieron estremecer.  
Su mano se movió con mayor fuerza y el líquido lubricante resbaló entre sus muslos, mojando su ropa interior e inclusive sus pantalones.  
El calor pareció aumentar y gimió aún más fuerte. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba ser consumido por el alfa que lo miraba, con la respiración cada vez más pesada y los dientes apretados.  
Gruñó, podía oler el deseo en el alfa y sin embargo, no se movía y el _dolor_ parecía ir creciendo.  
Pateó como pudo sus pantalones y ropa interior. Y sin vacilación alguna hundió dos dedos en su entrada, sin embargo, no cambió nada en su situación. Se seguía sintiendo vacío y con un _dolor_ cada vez más profundo.  
— _Alfa..._ —gimió con desesperación, ofreciendo su cuello en súplica y produciendo un mayor número de feromonas llamándolo, incitándolo—. _Alfa._  
Suplicó, sin dejar de mover los dedos en su entrada, intentando crear la mayor fricción disponible.

Finalmente, observó al alfa dar pasos renuentes en su dirección y cuando su mano descendió en una sutil caricia sobre su mejilla, sabía que todo iría bien.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
¡No!... no podía... no podía obedecer a sus instintos.  
Yuuri observó, con creciente frustración y deseo la manera en que Yurio se retorcía en la cama, el saco y la camisa blanca de vestir que antes había portado yacían olvidados aun lado de la cama y los pantalones y ropa interior pronto se unirían a ella.  
Tragó saliva y se aferró al pomo de la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
El olor dulce, parecía volverse más intenso, incitándolo, llamándole a consumir al omega como una fruta fresca y madura.  
— _Necesito salir de aquí_ —pensó sin moverse un solo milímetro. El deseo espeso parecía haberse arraigado en él, extendiéndose lentamente y sin tregua por todo su cuerpo. Haciéndole temer de las consecuencias que podría tener, si se atrevía a moverse un solo paso, sabiendo que si lo hacía sería para cometer algo realmente imperdonable.  
Mordió el interior de su mejilla hasta que el sabor acre de su sangre llenó sus papilas gustativas.  
Intentó controlar su respiración y soltó lentamente el pomo de la puerta de baño.  
Tenía que llamar a alguien, al parecer Yurio estaba experimentando su primer calor y...  
Se las arregló para alejar la mirada de Yurio. Era peligroso continuar en esa habitación con él, su alfa interno había comenzado a removerse con mayor fuerza, deseoso de yacer junto al omega que se mostraba fuerte y listo para concebir.  
Dio un paso tentativo para alejarse y casi suspiró de alivio cuando su cuerpo siguió su comando hasta que...  
— _Alfa..._ —el gemido ahogado y febril de la voz de Yurio llamando a la criatura feroz que se encontraba escondida en su interior, lo hicieron centrar su mirada en el joven ruso.  
Ahí estaba, acostado en la cama, desnudo, con dos dedos enterrados profundamente en su interior, mirándole como si fuese lo más importante del mundo mientras ofrecía su cuello en súplica y sumisión—. _Alfa..._  
Gimió con mayor fuerza, haciendo que sus feromonas fuesen más espesas.  
Y que el alfa gruñera, cediendo a las súplicas del omega que pedía ser su compañero; sabiendo que no encontraría a otro omega tan compatible con él.  
Su respiración se estabilizó, sus pasos se volvieron firmes y sin dudar un segundo más, finalmente se acercó al lloroso omega.  
Acarició con suavidad su mejilla y cuando el omega cerró los ojos en muda entrega y evidente disfrute, unió sus labios en un suave beso que no tardo en volverse frenético y desesperado.  
Se aseguraría de marcarlo como suyo y cargarlo con sus cachorros, no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando era niño, Yuuri, disfrutaba de los cuentos y leyendas que su madre le contaba antes de dormir.

Amaba imaginar ese montón de escenarios, donde feroces batallas y los más grandes y puros amores se desarrollaban.  
Amaba imaginarse como uno de esos valientes caballeros que no temían enfrentarse a los peligros mortales más increíbles y despiadados por y en nombre de su amor.  
A la tierna edad de seis años, había deseado ser como uno de esos caballeros de flamante armadura. Y cuando la sonrisa suave y alentadora de Yuko le fue otorgada por primera vez, ingenuamente creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez, su destino estaba siendo guiado a esos sueños de príncipes y princesas, de caballeros y dragones, de amor.  
Claro que conforme el tiempo paso y las cosas cambiaron, se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como tener un destino trazado o una pareja destinada, había cosas más preocupantes y apremiantes.  
Y él, siendo tan voluble, tímido e inseguro, creyó que todo estaba aun más fuera de su alcance. No servía de nada haberse presentado como un alfa cuando carecía de las características de uno.  
No había gran diferencia entre lo que era y lo que había sido, además, era realmente vergonzoso la manera en que sus compañeros de clase habían reaccionado cuando se habían enterado de su clase.  
Pues no tenía sentido, no era en nada como el otro par de alfas de su grado.  
Había veces que inclusive se preguntaba si no había sido un error, si sus exámenes no se habían mezclado con el de algún otro y había recibido su clasificación en su lugar.  
Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando su primer calor se presentó.  
Al igual que los omegas, los Alfas tenían temporadas de calor, mientras que la de los omegas duraban entre seis u ocho días, la de los alfas duraban entre tres o cuatro.  
Durante sus temporadas de calor, un instinto _destructivo_ le invadía, lo hacia comportarse como un león cuando su territorio es invadido, se volvía salvaje y raramente recordaba lo que sucedía durante ese tiempo.  
Era una parte de él que le aterraba. Y que regularmente intentaba suprimir, encerrándolo hasta que los supresores dejaban de ser efectivos y se veía en la necesidad de ocultarse del mundo, temeroso de lo que él era.  
Así que, esa mañana, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se sintió totalmente desconcertado. Su cuerpo dolía y sentía un martilleo en su cabeza, todo parecía indicar que había pasado su temporada de calor y como ya era una constante, no recordaba gran cosa de lo sucedido.  
Parpadeó aturdido, respirando profundamente intentando recordar donde estaba cuando el lugar se le hizo desconocido.  
El olor dulce combinado con el suyo, fue lo que finalmente le despejó de la bruma y entumecimiento que hasta hora sentía.  
Se incorporó con rapidez y apenas pudo contener el grito de horror que estaba por salir de sus labios al ver el bulto que yacía a su lado cubierto completamente con las mantas.  
Con manos temblorosas alejó la manta, y el cabello rubio de su acompañante fue lo primero que quedó a su vista.  
El horror se atenazó con más fuerza y cuando la marca de su unión quedo ante su vista, por un segundo pensó que se desmayaría.  
¿Qué había hecho?  
Se aferró con fuerza a las mantas y por un momento deseo ocultarse debajo de ellas, como cuando niño temía a lo que podría esconderse en la oscuridad y fingía que se volvían una fortaleza impenetrable.  
El cuerpo a su lado se movió y se quedó estático.  
— Mierda —murmuró Yurio, se sentía completamente adolorido de la parte baja de la cintura y las piernas.  
¿Qué mierda había sucedido? No recordaba nada y parecía que un dolor de cabeza intenso estaba a punto de partir en dos su cráneo.  
Sus ojos finalmente se acostumbraron a la luz y giró para ver la hora.  
Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con incredulidad y sorpresa al ver a Yuuri Katsuki, semi-desnudo mirándole como si fuese un asesino o una bestia muy peligrosa apunto de atacar.  
— ¡QUÉ MIERDA! —Gritó, prácticamente saliendo disparado de la cama y notando con pánico y vergüenza, que se encontraba desnudo y que algo pegajoso, parecía escurrir a través de sus temblorosos muslos desde su...  
— _Yuri..._ —la voz suave y tímida del Katsudon, le hicieron regresar de su estupor. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los cafés de Katsuki y se obligó a respirar con profundidad, el olor entre roble y canela, le hicieron relajarse ligeramente. Las mejillas de Yuuri estaban completamente rojas y sus manos temblaban—. Deberías cubrirte.  
Murmuró, haciéndole consciente de su situación.  
Se apresuró a cubrirse con una de las sábanas que cubrían el piso e intentando parecer más calmado y menos asustado de lo que se sentía, se preparó para cuestionar a Katsuki sobre lo que había sucedido porque él no recordaba nada.  
— Y-yo...  
Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, desviaron la mirada completamente ruborizados.  
Yuuri tragó con fuerza, él era el adulto aquí y el que se había aprovechado de un omega en su celo.  
Cogiendo aire con fuerza, se obligó a tomar la responsabilidad que sus actos habían causado.  
— Lo siento —pronunció en voz baja. Observó con culpabilidad la manera en que los hombros de Yurio se tensaron—. Lo que sucedió...  
— No quiero tus disculpas, _Katsudon_ —pronunció a la defensiva. El tono duro e inflexible. Él no sería la princesa delicada del cuento—. Ambos sabemos que esto fue un accidente.  
Pronunció con más resolución de la que sentía. Y asumiendo lo que posiblemente había pasado durante la fiesta, seguramente el Katsudon había bebido como hace un año y bueno… él… él no tenia la más jodida idea que le había llevado a aceptar ser jodido por el Katsudon, pero seguramente tenía que ver con que no se había sentido de lo mejor durante la fiesta.  
— No hay porque hacer un drama del asunto —siguió, sin permitir que Yuuri hablara. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien—. Nadie tiene porque saber que esto sucedió...  
Yuuri lo miró con incredulidad y luego con preocupación. Al parecer Yurio no se había percatado de que su _pequeño_ desliz era más que eso.  
— _Yurio..._ —pronunció con suavidad. Plisetsky lo miró como si lo hubiera ofendido y se encogió ligeramente ante el resplandor de su mirada—. Nosotros... estamos... mmm… enlazados...  
Su voz se apagó y observó como la incredulidad y el miedo se adueñaban del rostro de Yurio.

El joven ruso elevó su mano hasta su cuello y sus manos palparon la marca que ahora portaba su cuello.  
— ¿Cómo fue…? —la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que incluso pudiese procesarla. No podía estar enlazado al depresivo cerdo, simplemente todo era un mal sueño del que seguramente todavía no despertaba.  
— Al parecer comenzó… tu… tu calor… y… —comenzó Yuuri, solo para callar abruptamente cuando los ojos verdes de Yuri le fulminaron.  
— Soy una beta! —Exclamó con los dientes apretados—. ¡SOY UN BETA!  
Gritó con la respiración pesada, el miedo se volvió aun más espeso y el olor dulce y agradable de Yurio comenzó a ser ligeramente más ácido. Katsuki tuvo que contener sus ganas de abrazarlo, su alfa gruñendo posesivo y preocupado por el estado alterado de su omega.  
— Los betas no sufren temporadas de calor —pronunció más para si, y Yuuri entendió el miedo de su compañero. La primera vez que él había experimentado su primer calor, también se encontró aterrorizado ante lo destructivo que podía llegar a ser esa parte de él. De hecho aun le asustaba, pero en el caso de Yurio, no solo se enfrentaba a esa parte primitiva de él, sino que, al desconocimiento que eso significaba teniendo en cuenta que ya se había asumido que el sería un beta por el resto de su vida. Regularmente los alfas y omegas, recibían educación especial que les ayudaba a comprender mejor esa parte instintiva, pero, Yurio, había entrado como un soldado desarmado y ahora no solo se enfrentaba al conocimiento de que era un omega, sino que, había sido marcado cuando su primer celo se había presentado.  
— Mira… —intentó calmarlo, produciendo feromonas y respirando de alivio cuando parecieron funcionar—. Yo voy a asumir la responsabilidad, no es necesario que…  
Se removió incomodo ante la mirada incrédula de Yurio.  
— No… —volvió a ser interrumpido. Yurio le miraba como si fuera el más grande idiota que alguna vez se había topado—. No necesito que te responsabilices de nada. Además, ambos habíamos acordado de que esto, es un error, y estoy seguro que debe de haber una manera de romper los enlaces. Además no quiero ser acusado por intentar robar al prometido de Víctor, ¿sabes como me haría quedar eso?

Yuuri lo miró sin saber como empezar a replicar cada una de esas cosas que Yurio estaba diciendo o de molestarse siquiera en intentar explicar lo que enlazarse significaba.

— No estoy comprometido con Víctor —fue lo único que atino a decir. Observó a Yuri mirarlo con sospechosa incredulidad, listo para replicar.  
Sin embargo, ese fue el momento exacto en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando a la vista el rostro cansado de Nikolai, quien ingresaba con una bandeja llena de comida y agua a la habitación.

Yurio enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, cubriéndose aun más con la manta y Yuuri deseo poder ocultarse debajo de la cama.  
— A-abuelo… —el suave murmullo de Yurio fue lo que sacó a Nikolai de su estupor sorprendido.  
— ¡Oh! Así que finalmente termino —murmuró el viejo hombre para si, intentando no ver a los dos jóvenes que parecían ansiosos de fundirse con las sábanas. Depositó la bandeja en una mesa de noche y finalmente observó a su nieto. Era la viva imagen de su hija, a excepción por los ojos, los ojos los había sacado a su padre. Luego miró al joven japonés y le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa, observando con ligera diversión la manera en que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un profundo carmín y le hacia una pronunciada reverencia—. Deberíais vestiros y comer, después os diré lo que ha pasado.  
Ambos jóvenes asintieron y Nikolai salió con el corazón un poco más ligero. Tal vez esta vez las cosas irían bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nikolai preparaba pirozhki de Katsudon cuando el teléfono sonó. Desde que su nieto le había hablado del extranjero alimento, se había hecho la firme convicción de prepararle el más exquisito pirozhki de Katsudon que alguna vez podría existir y aunque ya había dado a su nieto la prueba de unos, estos, superarían con creces a los primeros. Después de todo su nieto se lo merecía, se había esforzado tanto durante esos meses, entrenando sin descanso para ganar el Grand Prix, dando día con día lo mejor, sin rendirse un solo segundo. Intentando demostrarle al mundo que no importaba que fuera un beta el era un grande en su propio derecho. Y había ganado, había visto la felicidad que irradiaba su muchacho a través de la pantalla, tan lleno de dicha de ver sus esfuerzo recompensados._

 _Tarareando una canción, observó la hora, eran apenas las diez de la mañana y se suponía que Yura llegaría en el vuelo de la una, no esperaba que el vuelo se hubiera adelantado, así que tal vez la llamada era de su nieto para avisarle que llegaría más tarde._

— _Alo_ — _contestó, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó un suspiro pesado del otro lado de la línea_.  
— _Hola Nikolai_ — _era la voz de Yakov, portaba una ligera tensión en el tono que en automático encendieron las alarmas en la mente de Nikolai_.  
— ¿ _Yura esta bien?_ — _Preguntó antes de que Yakov pudiese continuar, un nudo formándose en su estómago_.  
— _Si…_ — _se apresuró a informar Yakov, sin embargo, la tensión a un estaba en su tono y Nikolai no pudo tranquilizarse_ —. _Bueno_ _la verdad es que no es del todo cierto. Se ha presentado un… asunto_.  
 _Le dijo y aun a través de la línea pudo escuchar su incomodidad_.  
— _¿Qué clase de asunto?_ — _Preguntó cuando el silencio de Yakov se extendió por demasiado tiempo_.  
— _Bueno… Yuri… él…_ — _comenzó solo para callar otra vez. Nikolai estaba seguro de que le había escuchado murmurar algo como, no puedo creer que haya pasado esto, y luego le escuchó respirar profundamente_ —. _Él se presentó como Omega y esta teniendo su temporada de calor… pero_ …  
— _¿Qué?_ — _Cuestionó con incredulidad, su nieto no era un omega, de hecho en los exámenes no había presentado ninguna de las características típicas de ese grupo, en todo caso era más probable o factible que creyera que era un alfa. Y sin embargo, había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que nunca había visto los resultados del segundo examen de su nieto, no lo vio necesario, no cuando Yura se había encogido de hombros y le había asegurado que el resultado había sido el mismo que el primero, además nunca le había mencionado que pudiese oler a otros omegas o alfas y su personalidad no había cambiado en lo más mínimo_ —. _Pero él es un beta_.  
 _Pronunció_ _casi por instinto y escuchó a Yakov suspirar_.  
— _Créeme yo también desearía que lo fuera pero al parecer Yurio es parte del dos por ciento de la población mundial que presenta ligero retraso en ese aspecto y…_ — _la voz pareció apagarse de nuevo y casi pudo imaginarlo masajeando sus sienes_ —… _él entró en celo pero eso no es el problema… él se encontraba con otro patinador cuando ocurrió y…_

 _Nikolai palideció de golpe, podía imaginarse el resto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su nieto era el único beta en las finales_.  
— ¿ _Yura esta bien?_ — _Preguntó, odiando el tiempo que le tomo a Yakov contestar_.  
 _— Eso parece… —respondió inseguro_.  
 _— Eso no es un confirmación —gruñó Nikolai_.  
 _— Bueno, el chico con el que esta es un buen muchacho. Además cuando intentamos acércanos pensaba que intentábamos alejarlo de Yuri y se ponía como una fiera protegiéndole con su cuerpo, Así que… Yuri esta bien_.  
 _Sin embargo, su respuesta no hizo nada para calmar a Nikolai, solo lo hizo sentir más tenso_.  
— _Entonces… ¿esto solo era para avisarme de la situación?_ — _Preguntó a la defensiva. Yakov volvió a suspirar_.  
— _Si y no_ — _respondió finalmente Yakov con más paciencia de la que sentía_ —. _Necesitamos que vengas, teniendo en cuenta que Katsuki no dejara que nadie entre en "su" territorio, y no sabemos cuanto les lleve salir de ahí, necesitamos hacerles llegar los alimentos y Katsuki puede estar más receptivo a recibirlos de un familiar. Sin embargo, los padres del niño no llegaran hasta mañana por la noche._

 _Nikolai asintió. Pero luego recordó que Yakov no podía verle y contestó_ :  
— _Bien iré en el primer vuelo disponible, te llamare cuando llegué al lugar_.  
 _Con eso terminó la llamada y comenzó la travesía para llegar a su niet_ o  
 **.**

 **.**

Después de bañarse, cambiarse y comer lo que Nikolai había llevado para ellos. Yurio y Yuuri se encontraron incapaces de salir de la habitación.

Había un nudo en sus estómagos que apenas les había dejado probar bocado. Y no sabían como demonios enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que la inconveniente e inesperada situación les había arrojado encima.  
— Deberíamos salir —comenzó Yuuri, intentando parecer más seguro de lo que se sentía. Había sido aterrador enfrentar la mirada evaluadora del abuelo de Yurio y no estaba listo para hablar con el anciano hombre.

Yurio se sobresaltó y miró a Katsuki con miedo mal enmascarado.

Finalmente era visible para Yuuri el _niño_ que Yurio era, porque aunque siempre había sabido que el era un _niño_ pese a la actitud rebelde y segura que el joven ruso mostraba, tendía a olvidarlo cuando observaba la entereza y la entrega con la que asumía los retos y sus consecuencias.

— Yo… no estoy listo —pronunció Plisetsky con vergüenza. No quería ver la decepción en el rostro de su abuelo. Alguna vez el había dicho que no sería como su madre y ahí estaba, atrapado en un situación similar. Quería llorar y esconderse entre las mantas, envolverse en el suave confort que el olor de Yuuri y el suyo combinados le proporcionaba; quería gritar y tirar de su cabello por ser un idiota y no tomar el segundo examen de clasificación; quería gritarle a Yuuri por mirarlo de la manera en la que lo hacía y quería… quería…

Yuuri sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, los ojos suaves llenos de comprensión y ternura.  
— Todo va estar bien —pronunció. La firmeza con que las palabras fueron dichas le sacaron un vergonzoso suspiro de alivio—. Yo voy a estar contigo.

Yuri quiso desestimar sus palabras como lo había hecho antes y burlarse del Katsudon por sonar tan serio y tan en control, sin embargo, solo podía asentir y apretar con mayor fuerza la mano que Yuuri le había ofrecido.  
Rindiéndose a esa parte nueva de si que le decía que confiara en el alfa que había elegido como compañero, porque si él decía que todo iría bien era por que así sería.

Entonces, miró a Yuuri, la postura resuelta, la mirada desafiante y segura, en un reflejo muy similar a cuando interpretaba su Eros y su corazón latió con fuerza, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente y solo pudo pensar que tenía suerte. Todo aquello pudo pasarle con el idiota de JJ o Víctor y posiblemente eso si hubiera sido una tragedia en más de un sentido pues los habría asesinado. Pero Yuuri era amable y totalmente contradictorio a los alfas que había conocido hasta ahora.

Casi se rió cuando lo observó removerse con nerviosismo ante la intensidad de su mirada, mandando al demonio su postura de hasta hace unos instantes.  
Retiró el flequillo de su rostro y miró los ojos amables que le devolvían la mirada.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Finalmente le preguntó, un revoltijo lleno de una emoción distinta hasta la que ahora había estado sintiendo. Esperando ansioso la respuesta que sabía lo cambiaría todo.

Yuuri también pareció darse cuenta de ello porque recupero la semblante serio y resuelto.

— Lo prometo —pronunció sabiendo que daría su vida por cumplir esa promesa.

Yurio sonrió entonces, similar a cuando le había dado el pirozhki de katsudon pero con un resplandor aun mayor.

— Entonces sella tu promesa —pronunció Yurio, y Katsuki lo miró sin comprender. Yurio suspiró dramáticamente antes de tirar a Yuuri en un beso.

El sabor dulce de sus labios casi le hicieron gemir y cuando Yurio abrió los labios sin resistencia se hundió por completo en la cálida sensación que parecía envolverlo.

La marca de Yurio palpitó y un calor agradable pareció envolverlo.  
Finalmente el lazo estaba completo.


	2. Chapter 2: Deseo

_So… después de mucho finalmente os traigo el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que tenía como tres días que planeaba publicarle, pero… no había tenido tiempo xd_

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!_

* * *

 ** _Across the Universe_** _  
 **.**  
by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Deseo._**

 ** _._** _  
 **.X.**  
 **.**_

 _How doth Love speak?  
In the wild words that uttered seem so weak  
They shrink ashamed to silence; in the fire  
Glance strikes with glance, swift flashing high and higher,  
Like lightnings that precede the mighty storm;  
In the deep, soulful stillness; in the warm,  
Impassioned tide that sweeps through throbbing veins,  
Between the shores of keen delights and pains;  
In the embrace where madness melts in bliss,  
And in convulsive rapture of a kiss–  
Thus doth Love speak._

 _Fragmento del poema "Love's Language" de Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

Si había algo que Yuri odiaba de su nueva condición, era la manera en que todos parecían tratarlo. Como si fuera una especie de figurilla de cristal que estaba a punto de romperse. Coño, él era un hombre, no importaba que ahora fuera un omega, un jodido omega…

La verdad es que si había algo que era peor que ser un beta era ser un omega, en automático todos parecían etiquetarte como débil y necesitado de cuidados.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? —Preguntó Mila, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y parecía observar con demasiado detenimiento su entrenamiento.

— Por supuesto que si bruja —pronunció con dureza. Incluso Mila había comenzado a comportarse raro, era menos hostigosa y condescendiente.

— Pero… —Mila olfateó sin vergüenza alguna el aroma que desprendía y que aún no podía controlar del todo. Yuri se ruborizo y estaba a punto de cuestionarle su intrusión personal, sin embargo, cuando Mila abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sintió un nudo crecer en su estómago.

— ¿Q-qué? —Preguntó con nerviosismo. Mila había comenzado a mirarle de una manera extraña.

— Solo que hueles… —comenzó a decir, mientras olfateaba un poco más. De pronto sus labios se dividieron en una amplia sonrisa—… ¡tan delicioso!

Y luego le abrazo, Yuri gruñó ligeramente, el olor de Mila pese a ser ligero comparado con el de otros alfas, para Yuri era muy intrusivo.

— Aléjate bruja —pronunció demasiado a la defensiva. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se sintió realmente incómodo.

Esa era otra parte que odiaba, al parecer pese a su desarrollo tardío su olfato parecía haber iniciado una revolución pues podía percibir demasiado bien el olor de otros omegas y alfas, el olor de los primeros era molestamente dulce, pero era fácil dejarlos de lado, pero el de los alfas… el de los alfas solía desequilibrarlo y ponerlo ansioso.

— Por favor señorita Mila, suelte a Yurio —una voz a sus espaldas les hizo tensar a los dos, pero por razones totalmente diferentes. Yuri sintió un revoloteó en su estómago y su incomodidad se vio disminuida cuando el olor del Katsudon comenzó a percibirse en el aire.

Mila por su lado se tensó porque Katsuki Yuuri había a producir unas feromonas de desafío y lo que era aún más aterrador era que pese a eso parecía conservar una sonrisa completamente dulce.

— C-claro, Yuri y yo solo estábamos conversando —pronunció antes de soltar un par de carcajadas forzadas.

Yuuri asintió y sin una segunda mirada se acercó a Yurio, quien lo observaba con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Pensé que regresarían hasta dentro de seis días —pronunció Yuri. Sus ojos recorriendo con avidez la forma de Katsuki. Maldijo a sus hormonas que parecían haber entrado en erupción.

Yuuri lo miró ligeramente avergonzado.

— Esa era la idea, pero… —las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron como granas y un tono realmente bajo murmuró—… extrañaba a Yurio.

Y entonces el sonrojo inundo a Yuri hasta las orejas y Mila quien observaba la reunión, por un momento casi le pareció ver humo saliendo de ellas.

— ¡Tonto! —Exclamó Yurio, sin embargo, cogió de la mano a Katsuki y se lo llevó.

— ¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¡Aun no terminas tu entrenamiento! —Gritó Yakov cuando se percató de la salida apresurada de su alumno. Víctor quien hasta hace unos instantes hablaba con el entrenador de su nuevo horario de entrenamiento se rió y Yakov le fulminó con la mirada—. Esto es tú culpa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eres tan injusto —se quejó Víctor con un mohín sobre sus labios. No es como si él hubiera sabido que Yurio era un omega o que Yuuri al parecer tenía una debilidad por el gatito.

— Tú trajiste a Yuuri Katsuki —pronunció el entrenador, el ceño fruncido aun en sus características. Esta profesión iba darle ulceras gástricas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Después del desastre durante la fiesta de cierre. Yuuri no sabía que esperar cuando se despertó enlazado a Yurio. Bueno en primer lugar no esperaba estar enlazado a Yurio, quiero decir, no es que pensara que Yurio no era lindo, pero… él era un beta, y bueno también era menor y aún más importante parecía que no le agradaba del todo y por supuesto era un chico, y no es que fuera raro encontrar parejas alfa/omega conformada solo con chicos pero… ciertamente era menos usual. Sin embargo, cuando Yurio lo beso aceptando su unión, Yuuri sintió como si ese algo por lo que había estado esperando toda su vida —y de lo que no era consciente que necesitaba—, finalmente había caído en sus manos._

 _Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la habitación, Yuuri se encontró tan nervioso y abrumado, sobre todo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre y padre. Se sintió avergonzado, sus padres lo habían educado de una manera tradicionalista y él les había fallado; cediendo a esa parte primitiva. Lo peor es que sus padres eran betas y ellos no entendían del todo lo que era vivir con dos personalidades diferente._

 _— Madre, Padre —saludó con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a mirar a sus padres a los ojos. Sus mejillas parecían un par de tomates maduros._

 _Escuchó a su padre suspirar y cerró los ojos, listó para la reprimenda que estaba seguro vendría._

 _— Es bueno verte, hijo —pronunció su padre en su lugar. Una mano se posó en uno de sus hombros y finalmente miró a sus padres. Su madre le sonreía cariñosamente y su padre solo parecía resignado con la situación—. También a ti joven Plisetsky._

 _Y así como la ligereza había llegado se había ido. Volvió a tensarse cuando los ojos de su padre se posaron en Yurio de manera evaluadora._

 _— Es bueno verlos —murmuró Yurio cohibido. Su aroma se volvió ligeramente ácido y Yuuri tuvo que contenerse de soltar un gruñido. Las alteraciones en el aroma de Yurio parecían evocar sentimientos de protección._

 _En su lugar se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello._

 _— Porque no vamos a un lugar más privado —Pronunció Nikolai, quien apenas llagaba, había estado hablando con Yakov y Víctor quienes habían partido a Rusia en cuanto Nikolai y la familia Katsuki habían arribado a Barcelona. Yakov porque no solo era entrenador de Yurio, y Victor, porque no creía que fuera muy prudente inmiscuirse en el asunto, además, tenía que comenzar a revisar lo que se necesitaría para su regreso a la pista, y además, había recibido algunas propuestas de compañías de productos deportivos no solo para él sino para Yuuri. Y bueno, ambos habían pedido ser avisados cuando los dos patinadores salieran de su "inconveniente", ya que habría cosas que arreglar, sobre todo en el caso de Yurio, pues habría que hacer modificaciones legales en su perfil, pues una vez que las personas se presentaban, era obligatorio hacer modificaciones en sus documentos legales donde se tenía que poner la clase a la que partencia, aunque si se pensaba con detenimiento era realmente discriminatorio, solo que, las personas solían pasarlas por alto, ya acostumbradas a realizar esas acciones. Y en el caso de Yurio, en el que su perfil estaba etiquetado como beta, incluso podrían invalidar sus victorias durante las competiciones._

 _Yuuri se tensó ante la voz del abuelo de Yurio y casi por instinto se aferró a una de las manos del joven ruso, como si temiese que fueran a sepáralos. Yurio también estaba nervioso y correspondió el agarre con igual o tal vez un poco más intensidad._

 _— Eso sería conveniente —pronunció el padre de Yuuri. Mirando sus manos unidas por un momento antes de girarse y encaminarse con su esposa y Nikolai hacia el área del restaurante del hotel—. Hemos reservado una mesa._

 _Pronunció para los Yuri's que les siguieron como un par de condenados a su inminente castigo._

 _El restaurante era lo suficientemente grande y lujoso para albergar zonas para clientes que necesitaban intimidad, fue en una de esas zonas en que se encontraron ambas familias reunidas. Yuri se removió incómodamente ante el escrutinio del padre de Yuuri, evitando su mirada y centrándola en la copa con agua que había pedido._

— _Hemos estado hablando sobre la situación_ — _pronunció Nikolai finalmente, cortando la tensión como una cuchilla sobre el hielo_ —. _Y llegamos a la conclusión que, pese a no ser lo más recomendado separar a una pareja que ha formado un lazo, tampoco vamos a obligarles a continuar con la unión sino es lo que ambos desean ahora que ambos os encontráis en sus cinco sentidos._

 _La comprensión en el tono de su abuelo fue como un bálsamo para los nervios de Yuri y por un ligero momento, casi sonrió victorioso, después de todo, no era necesario que el Katsudon y él continuaran juntos cuando todo había sido un error causado por su naturaleza y, sin embargo, en cuanto el pensamiento se materializo, una increíble incomodidad lo hizo removerse en su silla._

— _Sé que es en su mejor intención, pero… —la voz del Katsudon lo saco de sus revoltosos pensamientos. Yuuri tenía una mirada de absoluta concentración, como si buscara la respuesta a un enigma, sus ojos buscaron los verdes de Yurio y cuando finalmente se encontraron sonrió tímidamente—…siempre he creído que las cosas pasan por algo y si Yurio está dispuesto a intentarlo, yo… are mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _La respuesta de Yuuri, le hizo revolotear el estómago y sonrojarse como grana. Como podía negarle algo cuando le miraba con aquella expresión. Yurio suspiro teatralmente y aun con las mejillas rojas, finalmente enfrento la mirada de los padres de Yuuri._

 _— Es cierto que ninguno de los dos planeo esto, pero ¿qué clase de persona seriamos si nos rindiéramos a la primera oportunidad? —Preguntó retóricamente antes de mirar a su abuelo y finalmente centrar su mirada en Yuuri—. Es cierto que yo no pedí ser un omega y que si lo hubiese sabido antes probablemente no hubiera elegido a Yuuri como mi pareja, y sé que probablemente lo mismo se aplica hacia él, sin embargo, creo que no pude quedar con un compañero más aceptable pese a las circunstancias y yo… —sus ojos parecieron tener un brillo de desafío—, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo._

 _Yurio y Yuuri se miraron por lo que parecieron siglos hasta que Toshiya se aclaró la garganta. Ambos se ruborizaron y miraron a su familia que los miraba con diversión mal disimulada._

 _— Entonces… —comenzó Hiroko con una sonrisa—… siempre he pensado que una boda de primavera es más hermosa que una de invierno, sin embargo, todo dependerá si decidís casaros en Rusia o Japón, porque definitivamente si escoges la boda de primavera Japón sería realmente adecuado, con las flores de cerezo lloviendo sobre vosotros, sería realmente romántico y significativo._

 _Yurio y Yuuri parpadearon confundidos hasta que la comprensión de lo dicho por la madre de Yuuri les quedo claro y ambos parecieron a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa._

 _— N-no… creo… —comenzó Yurio…_

 _— C-creo… que… —pronunció Yuuri…_

 _— A Yura siempre le ha gustado más la primavera —pronunció Nikolai—. Y cuando estuvo en Japón solía hablar mucho de ese festival hanami y del Katsudon._

 _— ¡Abuelo! —Gritó Yuri avergonzado._

 _— Entonces… ¿prefieres una boda en invierno? —Preguntó su abuelo con diversión cuando Yuri no dijo nada._

 _Yuri suspiró y miró a Yuuri en busca de ayuda, sin embargo, el Katsudon tenía una expresión de horrorizado espanto mientras más escuchaba hablar a sus padres y abuelo de Yurio._

 _— Creo que deberíamos fugarnos —pronunció Yurio sobresaltándolo. Yuuri lo miró con vacilación y cuando Yurio le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, el estómago le revoloteó._

 _— Creo que… eso sería un movimiento muy inteligente —murmuró tomando una de sus manos bajo la mesa. Ambos se sonrieron y escucharon con resignación los planes que al parecer su familia ya había estado planeando desde que se enteraron de la situación._

 _— Esperen un segundo —pronunció Yurio cortando con eficacia la conversación de los adultos—. ¿Cómo sabíais que Yuuri y yo segaríamos con el enlace?_

 _Los adultos lo miraron con condescendencia divertida. Mientras Yuuri asentía en acuerdo con Yurio, él también quería una respuesta, después de todo, cuando se despertó a un lado de Yurio, durante un momento había vacilado y por un ínfimo instante, casi había aceptado la salida que Yurio le había ofrecido._

 _— Eso es muy sencillo querido —fue Hiroko quien respondió, la sonrisa sobre sus labios haciendo que Yurio se sintiera avergonzado y tonto de siquiera preguntar, además, era la misma sonrisa del Katsudon y eso era aún más desarmante—. Eso es porque somos sus padres._

 _Finalmente les dijo y con eso volvió con renovado entusiasmo a planear la boda._

 _Ambos Yuris se miraron y con un suspiro de rendición escucharon las ventajas y desventajas de tener una boda en primavera, y la perspectiva de huir se volvió cada vez más tentadora. Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro._

.

.

Yurio arrastró a Yuuri hasta los vestidores. Pese a que sus padres y su abuelo no habían negado su permiso para que permanecieran juntos. Su boda se llevaría a cabo hasta que Yuri cumpliera prácticamente los diecisiete. Después de todo, apenas estaba por cumplir los dieciséis y además una boda como la que Hiroko quería llevar acabo —y con la que Yuri parecía entusiasmarse más— no se planeaba de un día para otro.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo de espera, también era una prueba para que ambos Yuris se conocieran y probaran su unión más allá del instinto que los había arrastrado a esta situación. Así que en cuanto habían arribado a Rusia y habían acomodado sus papeles de Yurio —con más de un dolor de cabeza—, finalmente habían decidido que vivirían juntos en el departamento de Yurio.

Y aunque la experiencia aún estaba por descubrirse, ya que, prácticamente Víctor y Yuuri habían tenido que partir para Japón en cuanto se habían reunido en Rusia, después de todo, ese año Yuuri había obtenido el nada despreciable segundo lugar, y tenía que hacer acto de presencia en su ciudad natal. Así que, ambos se encontraban ansiosos por descubrir ese aspecto.

Sin embargo, en esos instantes, todo carecía de importancia porque Yurio había estado ansioso durante las dos semanas que le tomo reencontrarse con Yuuri; y es que, al parecer los primeros meses después de formarse el lazo, la pareja pasaba por un extraño periodo dependiente y su omega había estado resistiendo la falta de su alfa, y aunque habían hecho video llamadas casi todos los días, y Yurio se había quedado con unas prendas del Katsudon, no había sido suficiente, y si la manera en la que Katsuki se aferraba a él era una indicación, para él tampoco habían sido unos días fáciles.

— Te extrañe mucho —murmuró Yuuri sobre la suave piel de su cuello y Yurio apenas pudo contener el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda.

Ese idita Katsudon, le ponía los nervios de punta y aun así…

— Yo también —murmuró bajito y cuando Yuuri busco sus labios, fue incapaz de contener el gemido que el simple roce le provocó.

Yuuri moldeo sus labios a los suaves y flexibles de Yura. Recorrió con pausa los contornos y cuando el deseo fue insuperable, los delineo con parsimonia con su lengua, mordiendo su labio inferior e incitando a la boca de Yura, quien finalmente se abría en cálida bienvenida.

Succionó su lengua y bebió de su boca como un sediento; intentando mitigar la sed y el anhelo que durante dos semanas lo había mantenido distraído.

Cuando el olor de Yuri se volvió más intenso, se obligó a separase de él.

El rostro sonrojado, la respiración agitada y el brillo febril que adornaban el iris verde de Yurio casi le hacen perder el ligero control, encendiendo su deseo como una chispa en un montón de yesca.

— Vamos a casa —pronunció con la garganta seca. Yurio lo miró aun aturdido, lamiendo sus labios en una invitación casi obscena.

— Si… —pronunció, caminando apresuradamente fuera del complejo. El olor dulce y que aún se le hacía difícil mantener bajo control, haciendo que un par de alfas volteasen y que Yuuri gruñera.

Por diez días ambos habían esperado este reencuentro, con la duda y el deseo fantasma que su acoplamiento había incendiado; con la incertidumbre si una vez que se viesen, ambos aún se aferrarían a la resolución de mantener su lazo. Pero solo había bastado un instante para saber que ese temor había sido infundado pues ambos habían percibido el anhelo en el otro, el deseo casi febril y el cariño de una amistad en ciernes que tenía el potencial de ser algo más grande y hermoso.

Y con eso establecido por el momento era suficiente.

 **.**

 **.**

— Entonces… Yuuri debe ser un tigre en la cama ¿no? —Preguntó Mila con una sonrisa lúdica. Disfrutando del sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Yurio.

— E-eso no te importa ¡Bruja! —Gritó Yurio, mientras se alejaba.

— No hay de qué avergonzarse Yuri. Quiero decir, si yo también encontrase a un hombre que me mantuviera ocupada durante tres días continuos, sería… mmm… —ese fue el momento en que Yuri tapo su boca.

— Realmente eres horrible, anciana —murmuró, sus ojos buscando a su alrededor—. Y solo fueron dos días y medio.

— No —pronunció Víctor a sus espaldas, sobresaltándoles a los dos—. Estoy seguro de que fueron tres días.

— ¡Víctor! —Exclamó Yuuri unos pasos por detrás totalmente avergonzado.

— Enserio los odio —murmuró oscuramente Yurio, mientras se acercaba a Yuuri y sus dedos se entrelazaban casi inconscientemente.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo Yurio? —Preguntó con un mohín Víctor—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no hagáis bien las cuentas. Además, tuve que cancelar una reservación a un restaurante exclusivo porque se negaron a responder mis mensajes de texto y llamadas.

— Tres días… ¿enserio pasaron tres días encerrados? —Preguntó Georgi uniéndose al grupo.

— Y tan inocente que pareces Yuuri —pronunció Mila con una mirada evaluadora.

— No había visto a Yurio en diez días —murmuró Yuuri con timidez—… lo extrañaba.

— ¡Katsudon! No les alientes —dijo con exasperación Yurio.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Y ¡¿Por qué no estáis entrenando?! —Cuestiono Yakov, sus ojos resplandeciendo.

— ¡Por fin! —Exclamó Yura con alivio y aun aforrándose a Yuuri, se alejó del grupo—. ¡Jesús! Son como adolescentes.

— Pero Yurio… tú eres un adolescente —murmuró en voz baja Yuuri.

— No pedí tu opinión Katsudon.

— Solo quería aclararlo.

— Pues lo tengo claro, gracias.

— Tampoco es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva.

— Eres odioso…

— Y tú eres un punk rebelde.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

— ¡Dios! Eres un crío insufrible.

— Te odio.

— No, no lo haces… además… —la voz de Katsuki Yuuri se perdió en los pasillos.

— Y… no os piensas regañar —preguntó Mila con una ceja arqueada hacia Yakov cuando ambos Yuris desaparecieron.

— Pues si vosotros no les hubieran incitado —se quejó Yakov. Además, dudaba que le hubiesen prestado atención, ambos parecían haberse olvidado de ellos—. Además, Katsuki es el pupilo de Víctor.

Todos se giraron a ver al penta campeón y suspiraron cuando le observaron enfrascado en una discusión por teléfono.

— Sí, si… os aseguro que será la última vez que recorro la reservación —le oyeron pronunciar—. Si, esa fecha suena perfecto.

— Entonces… realmente ¿tres días? —Preguntó Georgi aun sin creerlo del todo.

— Si muero prematuramente —pronunció oscuramente Yakov—. Te estoy culpando Víctor.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se quejó Víctor.

La vida era buena, las competiciones aun no comenzaban y ambos Yuris estaban descubriendo que el sexo de reconciliación era tan bueno como el de reencuentro.

— Enserio… enserio… ¿tres días?

— Solo… ponte a entrenar Georgi.

* * *

 _Entonces… estaba pensando en incluir lemmon pero… no estoy del todo convencida. Pero si os interesa leerlo, tal vez me anime a incluir un poco. Bueno os dejo a vuestra consideración. Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)_


	3. Chapter 3: confianza

**Capítulo 3: Confianza.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entonces, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como en un principio se perfilaban.

Yuri estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a un cierto ritmo y Yuuri a otro.

Y a veces, más de las que le gustaría, Yuri entraba en erupción cuando descubría que las cosas que mantenía en cierta forma habían sido movidas de lugar.

— Te dije que no era necesario que "acomodaras" mi escritorio —pronunció con los dientes apretados.

Yuuri le miró entre condescendiente y un poco exasperado. Era la quinta vez que Yurio mencionaba el asunto en el día.

— Solo dime que es lo que estás buscando —dijo, intentando por quinta vez ser de ayuda.

— No tendría que decirte lo que busco si no hubieses "ordenado" —gruñó por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a sacar libros y papeles de los cajones—. Además, todo estaba perfectamente en orden.

— ¿En orden? —Pronunció Yuuri con evidente incredulidad—. Pero si era un caos.

Yurio contuvo las ganas de darle un puñetazo, ciertamente su escritorio no era el lugar más ordenado, pero, él sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, y ahora…

— Tengo mi propia forma de organización —le espetó con los dientes apretados mientras finalmente encontraba el vendito libro y sus notas.

Yuuri suspiró y comenzó a reorganizar el desastre recién hecho de Yurio.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Preguntó Yurio. Deteniendo sus manos sobre el montón de hojas sueltas que Yuuri estaba organizando.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Pronunció Yuuri con cierta exasperación.

— No te he dicho ya que no es necesario —Yurio le arrebató las hojas y volvió a colocarlas en el "ordenado" desorden—. ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

La verdad es que Yurio había estado más sensible que de costumbre. Explotaba a la menor provocación y solía ponerse demasiado emocional.

Yuuri lo atribuía todo a su estado normal de adolescente y posiblemente a su recién despertar de omega, sin embargo, era un poco abrumador para Yuuri. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentía en la cuerda floja. En un segundo Yurio podía estar besándole sin sentido y al otro gritándole por mover su caja de cereal de lugar.

— Mira _Yuri_ … —pronunció con suavidad su nombre. Raramente lo llamaba por su nombre, lo hacía sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las veces, solo lo usaba cuando Yurio y él estaban en la habitación o aquella vez en los vestidores después del entrenamiento cuando Yuri lo había arrastrado a una de las duchas y… intentó centrarse nuevamente. Yurio lo miraba con los ojos verdes amplios y cristalinos, como si se fuera echar a llorar de un momento a otro. Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pánico—. Y-yo… Yurio…

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Yurio tampoco tenía la más jodida idea de que es lo que le pasaba. Solo sabía que de pronto tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar y de comer algo con chocolate—. Pues no puedes enojarte, porque es tu culpa, ¡estúpido Katsudon!

Finalmente le gritó y le arrojó el libro que había estado buscando en la cara.

Yuuri parpadeó confundido mientras masajeaba su frente y se ajustaba los lentes. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? No tenía la más remota idea de que había sucedido. Se agachó a juntar el libro " _¿Qué es un omega?"_ y lo miró con detenimiento, tal vez, a él también le ayudaría leerse ese libro.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 _"Los omegas pasan por un ciclo de "calor", este período durará un promedio de ocho días, sin embargo, se han registrado omegas que cuentan con un periodo de seis días. Pero, los casos han sido contados y demasiado aislados._  
 _Solo se puede posponer el ciclo con supresores, que tendrán que ser recetados por el médico de cabecera, o en todo caso, el ciclo será interrumpido, cuando, en caso de tener una pareja, el Omega sea impregnado, lo que interrumpirá el ciclo._  
 **.**  
 **.**

Yurio suspiró con frustración, desde su despertar como omega las cosas no eran sencillas, en el instituto, solían molestarle por su condición y además estaban las clases especiales de omega a las que tenía que asistir, en las que se encontraba realmente incómodo y fuera de lugar, ya que tenía que tomar la clase con los chicos menores que a veces lo miraban casi con idolatría, eran peor que sus fans, y como si no fuera poco, hoy lo habían reprendido por no llevar el estúpido libro que le había arrojado a la cara al idiota de su prometido. Sin embargo, después del incidente y desacuerdo había estado evitando a Yuuri, incluso había pasado a la biblioteca para hacer tiempo y no tener que toparse al Katsudon cuando fuera por sus cosas para el entrenamiento. Incluso había estado pensando en saltarse el entrenamiento de ese día e ir con su abuelo. Tal vez él podría darle algunos consejos y solo tal vez lo dejase quedar por esa noche, pues estaba demasiado avergonzado ante su comportamiento y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo disculparse.

— Aunque, no es del todo mi culpa —se murmuró mientras entraba a los vestidores. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando frente a él quedo Víctor y Yuuri totalmente pegados en un abrazo demasiado íntimo. Algo se removió en su estómago y unas enormes ganas de llorar o vomitar lo asaltaron.

Otra vez estaba emocional.

Yuuri percibió su aroma enseguida que él había entrado. Sin embargo, había estado hablando con Víctor sobre el posible comercial japonés de una marca deportiva que lo había solicitado. Al principio no había estado muy convencido, pero finalmente había cedido ante la diatriba de Víctor.

— Está bien. Voy hacerlo —pronunció y Víctor lo abrazó con su habitual entusiasmo. Yuuri suspiró ante su comportamiento empalagoso, sin embargo, se sintió conmovido, Víctor era realmente un gran entrenador, sin embargo, fue ese preciso momento que las variaciones en el aroma de Yurio lo alertaron.

Y supo que no era el único que lo había notado cuando Víctor se tensó. Ambos se separaron y miraron hacía la entrada, Yurio no los miraba, de hecho, estaba parado frente a su casillero, con una postura aparentemente relajada guardando sus pertenencias.

— Yurio… —pronunció Víctor, intentando romper el tenso silencio—. Hay increíbles noticias…

Yurio se giró lentamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente y Yuuri tragó saliva, había algo terriblemente mal. — ¿Enserio? —Preguntó Yuri con voz dulce y una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

— Sí… —pronuncio Víctor con entusiasmo—… a Yuuri le han…

— ¡Oh! Suena como una historia maravillosa, pero —cortó Yurio sin perder la sonrisa—, no me interesa.

Entonces cerró su casillero con fuerza y se encaminó a la salida. Víctor parpadeó confundido y Yuuri se sintió completamente abrumado, ¿qué había hecho ahora?

— Yurio… —pronunció con suavidad y casi suspiro de alivio cuando el joven ruso se detuvo, sin embargo, no se giró a mirarlo—. Yurio.

Lo intento por segunda vez, y cuando finalmente lo miró, Yuuri sintió como si algo se desgarrara en su interior. Yurio lo miraba con cierto desprecio y desdén. De hecho, le recordaba a la primera vez que habían intercambiado palabras en la final del Grand Prix y Yurio le había gritado que no había lugar para dos Yuris.

Las palabras entonces se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y Yurio se encogió de hombros y se giró perdiéndose de la vista.

— Gatito tonto —pronunció Víctor en algo muy similar a un suspiro. Se giró a verlo entonces y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Necesitas arreglar esto Yuuri. La comunicación es la base de las relaciones.

Pronunció, intentando alentarlo y darle un buen consejo. Víctor se palmeó internamente, él era el mejor entrenador.

— Sí —dijo el japonés, intentando sonreír. El problema es que no sabía que había hecho y como se suponía que debía arreglarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los ciclos se presentarán bimestralmente, sin variación alguna. Sin embargo, se han registrado casos en el que los Omegas presentan alteraciones en sus ciclos o que el período entre ellos es mucho más largo, en casos como estos se recomienda ver a un médico, ya que esto ha sido un factor que, en caso de Omegas enlazados, tengan menos probabilidades de engendrar que el promedio. Además de las alteraciones hormonales y que, en caso de Omegas no enlazados, dificulte el encontrar una pareja._

 **.**  
 **.**

Yuri dio un salchow cuádruple seguido de un axel triple.

Mila aplaudió.

— Pero que entusiasmado vienes hoy Yuri —pronunció, mirando el entrenamiento intensivo en que su compañero de pista parecía haberse sumergido solo llegar.

Yuri siguió con un par de pasos complicados y volvió a coger impulso para otro salto. Ignorando por completo a Mila. Estaba tan furioso que su estómago se sentía revuelto. Quería regresar a los vestidores y gritarle a ese maldito _cerdo_ mentiroso.

— _Víctor y yo no tenemos relación alguna_ —pronunció Yuuri la tercera vez que él había preguntado. Su semblante era completamente desconcertado.

— _Pero él dijo que sus anillos…_ —pronunció señalando el anillo que Yuuri portaba. El nipón se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Yurio gruñó de manera inconsciente y Yuuri lo miró con cierta alarma.

— _No es lo que crees_ —pronunció agitando las manos en un gesto nervioso al ver la mirada fulminante que Yurio le dirigía—. _Esto es un amuleto. Yo… antes de la llegada de Víctor era tan inseguro y él fue como una especie de luz que yo… quería agradecerle de alguna manera, así que, en un impulso compre los anillos como un amuleto y una promesa de que daría lo mejor de mí en las competencias para que el esfuerzo de Víctor en entrenarme no fuera en vano._

Después de esa patética explicación Yurio le había creído, y había incluso sentido una especie de alivio, porque no tendría que competir contra alguien como Víctor, y aunque nunca lo admitiría incluso así mismo, había cierta inseguridad en cuanto a la relación naciente que estaba comenzando con Yuuri, no soportaría estar bajo la sombra de Víctor porque ¿cómo competiría contra él? Él era un alfa que había demostrado ser el mejor en cada una de las facetas de su vida, que era admirado y que, a diferencia de él, las personas parecían seguirlo y quererlo casi sin esfuerzo.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua ante sus pensamientos.

— Ya claro un amuleto —pronunció el joven ruso en voz baja. Enfrascándose en una serie de pasos complicados, y obligándose a controlar su respiración en un intento de menguar o desaparecer el revoltijo que sentía en su estómago. Sin embargo, su concentración terminó por irse cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz melosa de Víctor hablando con _su_ cerdito.

— Creo que deberías intentar un salchow cuádruple en esta parte… —pronunció Víctor, señalando un punto en la hoja blanca que Yuuri le había proporcionado con los pasos y saltos de su programa libre.

— Pero… aún no he perfeccionado del todo ese saltó —murmuró Yuuri inseguro. Recordando que la lección exprés de Yurio solo le habían ayudado un poco.

— Podéis pedirle ayuda a Yurio —pronunció Víctor con una sonrisa secreta—. Él es muy bue…

— ¡Yuri! —Exclamó Mila con preocupación. El sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el hielo, puso en alerta a todos los ocupantes de la pista.

— Mierda —gimió Yurio. Se había distraído con la llegada de Víctor y Yuuri justo cuando estaba por dar otro salto y no solo había tomado el impulso mal, sino que, también había aterrizado mal.

— ¿¡Estas bien!? —Preguntó Mila, la preocupación evidente en su rostro. Yuri quiso reírse y burlarse de su rostro de preocupación, pero se sentía ligeramente mareado y cuando intento pararse, el tobillo mando una punzada de dolor.

— ¡Joder! —Fue lo que salió en su lugar de sus labios. Parpadeó rápido intentando eliminar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza intentando desviar su mente del dolor.

— ¡ _Yuri_! —La voz llena de preocupación de Katsuki se filtró y cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos castaños de Yuuri le miraba a través de sus gafas, la preocupación evidente en su gesto y en el tenue olor que había dejado salir de manera inconsciente envolviéndole de manera protectora.

Acercó su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse y Yurio soltó un gruñido, mientras retrocedía. El gesto pareció desconcertar y herir en cierto grado a Yuuri, luego su expresión se cerró y se acercó con determinación a Yurio.

— E-estoy bien —intentó protestar Yurio, sin embargo, era tarde pues Yuuri ya lo estaba alzado en sus brazos.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza al finalmente notar toda la atención que estaba sobre ellos.

— Llevaré a _Yuri_ a la enfermería —pronunció Katsuki a Víctor y Yakov. Los rusos asintieron sin protestar y Yurio se encogió sobre sí mismo ante el tono.

Era un tono que nunca le había escuchado y que ni siquiera sabía que el Katsudon podía usar.

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Como se dijo anteriormente, una de las maneras en el que el ciclo se verá interrumpido será el embarazo._ _  
El embarazo de los Omegas tiene un periodo de gestación de entre seis o siete meses.  
Durante este periodo, el omega se encontrará susceptible y con alteraciones hormonales que provocarán cambios emocionales que estarán estrechamente relacionados con el comportamiento de su pareja.  
Así como también será más susceptible al olor de alfas y omegas, sus sentidos tendrán una agudización esto para protegerse a sí mismo y al bebé por nacer._

 **.**  
 **.**

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos como una espesa neblina. La incomodidad siendo apenas rota por el sonido de la enfermera tratando su herido tobillo.

— ¡Listo! —Pronunció la doctora ajena al parecer al malestar e incomodidad que envolvía a la pareja—. Sin embargo, tendréis que guardar reposo por las próximas tres semanas.

— ¿¡Tres semanas!? —Exclamó un poco exaltado Yuri—. Pero… ¡tengo una competición estatal en un mes!

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, pero, aunque no fue una fractura, si hubo una desviación importante y si no le dais el reposo adecuado, tu carrera se verá más afectada —terminó de decirle con cierta dureza. Al ver como el joven se encogía sobre sí mismo agregó en un tono más conciliador—. Sin embargo, estaréis perfectamente para las preliminares del Grand Prix.

Yurio resopló, pero no dijo nada. Yuuri suspiró totalmente empático ante la desafortunada situación de Yurio.

— Entonces ya os podéis ir —pronunció la doctora—. Solo no olvidéis untar este ungüento para desinflamar por lo menos dos veces al día hasta que tu tobillo vuelva a su tamaño normal y estas píldoras…

La doctora hizo una pausa y miró a ambos Yuri's. Parecía estar evaluándoles, cosa que los puso más nerviosos.

— ¿Las píldoras…? —pronunció Yurio removiéndose incómodamente.

— Las píldoras son para aliviar en caso de dolor, pero… —guardo silenció nuevamente. Soltó un suspiro y finalmente dijo— no están recomendadas en caso de embarazo, así que, debido a que vosotros sois una pareja enlazada tengo que preguntar ¿estáis embarazado, Yuri?

Las mejillas de ambos Yuri's se pusieron rojas como granas. Hasta ahora nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza la idea de ser padres o de esa posibilidad. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en su carrera y en trabajar en su nueva relación como para pensar en sumarle un niño.

— Por supuesto que no —pronunció Yurio, las mejillas tan rojas que parecía irradiar calor. Sin embargo, algo se removió incómodamente en su consciencia.

Yuuri parecía haber quedado paralizado.

— _¡Oh cielos! Un bebé_ —pensó Katsuki, sintió un revoloteó en el estómago y sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en el rostro sonrojado de Yuri. Luego las palabras de Yurio finalmente le llegaron y se negó a reconocer la decepción(? Que pareció envolverlo, además, no era el momento para sumarle un niño a su relación, teniendo en cuenta que todavía parecía que tenían que arreglar todos los desacuerdos de la misma.

La enfermera sonrió apaciguadora y les entregó la caja de píldoras.

— Muy bien, entonces, tomate una solo si tenéis dolores fuertes y procura no tomarlas por más de cinco días seguidos, en cualquier caso, si las molestias son demasiadas, visita a tu médico de cabecera, ¿de acuerdo? —terminó de decirles y los despidió con una sonrisa.

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Durante el período de gestación, es importante la estabilidad emocional del Omega, principalmente en los dos primeros meses para evitar un aborto involuntario o el ligero desprendimiento de la pared uterina._  
 _En el caso de los Omegas masculinos, el factor de riesgo es de un 45% más probable que en los Omegas femeninos._  
 _Por ello es vital la estabilidad y dejar fuera el exceso de estrés._

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

Yurio suspiró, tres semanas era un periodo demasiado largo para estar fuera de la pista, incluso cuando estaba de vacaciones, se tomaba el tiempo para ir a la pista por lo menos una hora.

— Vamos _Yurio_ , te llevare a casa —pronunció Yuuri con suavidad al ver a Yurio tan abstraído. Sin embargo, el menor se sobresaltó de igual forma.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos castaños y frunció el ceño.

— No es necesario —dijo Yuri, casi disfrutando la manera en que los hombros del Katsudon se tensaron. Tal vez estaba mal y era un poco cruel, pero Yuri necesitaba saber que a Yuuri realmente le importaba—. Además, todavía tienes que terminar de mejorar tu programa y…

— Víctor va entender —murmuró Yuuri, un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de agregar—; y tú y yo debemos hablar.

Esta vez fue Yuri quien se tensó. Hablar, el Katsudon quería hablar y en su muy escasa experiencia en relaciones y por lo poco que había visto en esa telenovela que su madre le había obligado a ver con ella cuando era un niño, hablar nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Los ojos se le cristalizaron y un nudo se formó en su garganta, de pronto se sentía demasiado débil y solo quería envolverse con una frazada con Ponya a su lado y un enorme bote de helado napolitano.

— Está bien —murmuró, haciendo sentir a Yuuri como un villano cuando percibió el cambio en su tono y en su voz. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada por el momento, en su lugar, ayudó a Yurio a incorporarse y lentos pero seguros comenzaron su lento avance por los pasillos.

— ¿No vas a avisarle a Víctor que nos vamos? —Preguntó Yurio en tono apagado, una vez que ambos se encontraron fuera en busca de un taxi. Yuuri se removió incómodo ante el tono depresivo de su prometido.

— Lo haré después —murmuró una vez que lograron detener un taxi mientras abría la puerta para Yurio. Yurio hizo un mohín y Yuuri sonrió enternecido, algo cálido inundando su pecho.

— ¿De qué te ríes, _cerdo_? —Protestó Yurio cuando una vez adentro percibió la sonrisa de su prometido, el gestó aun sobre su rostro.

— De nada —contestó Yuuri ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

— Mentiroso —murmuró Yurio, pero aun así acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri y se dejó envolver en su cálido abrazo y en su rico olor.

Yuuri no contestó y ambos se sumieron en un agradable silencio por el resto del recorrido.

 **.**  
 **.**

Cuando llegaron a su departamento la tensión momentáneamente olvidada volvió a aparecer y cernirse sobre ellos.

Ponya quien había corrido a su encuentro en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, pareció percibir la tensión porque corrió a ocultarse.

— Iré a cambiarme —pronunció Yurio, intentando escapar de la habitación y de la presencia de pronto demasiado abrumadora de Yuuri.

— Espera —le detuvo Katsuki con una mano sobre su brazo—. Tenemos que hablar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de aprensión y las ganas de vomitar. Yurio solo atinó a asentir sin atreverse a ver a Yuuri a los ojos, temiendo soltarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Yuuri se removió, inseguro de cómo iniciar la conversación, un poco fuera de su terreno ante la aceptación fácil que Yurio le había dado. Carraspeó intentando aclarar su garganta y sus pensamientos, de pronto las manos le sudaban y se sentía como aquella mañana en que se había despertado desorientado y enlazado.

— Mira… —comenzó aun inseguro de lo que diría—. Sé que las cosas no han sido sencillas, ni para ti ni para mí. Convivir con una persona noche y día, vivir con ella, es totalmente diferente hasta lo que ahora estábamos acostumbrados y...

— ¿Q-quieres terminar el compromiso? —Yurio preguntó, incapaz de seguir en silencio y demasiado emocional para racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Además, no es que culparía a Yuuri, el mismo sabía lo liosa que a veces resultaba su personalidad. Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron y tuvo que parpadear repetidamente para evitar verter las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a juntase en la esquina de sus ojos.

Yuuri lo miró con la boca abierta e incredulidad, inseguro de que era lo que había hecho o dicho para que Yurio asumiera esa acción tan extremista. Amenos que, fuera el mismo Yurio quien quisiera romper el compromiso y por eso había estado tan estresado y al borde los últimos días, porque no sabía cómo decírselo. Yuuri sintió como si un cubetazo de agua helada se le hubiera vertido encima, tal vez Yurio se había dado cuenta que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

— T-tu… —Yuuri carraspeó con la voz temblorosa, algo agudo parecía haberse incrustado en su pecho, su omega no lo quería—. ¿Quieres romper el compromiso?

Yurio no pudo seguir evitando la mirada de Yuuri, menos aun cuando escuchó la voz temblorosa de su cerdito.

— Por supuesto que no —le espetó sobresaltando a Yuuri ante lo fuerte de su respuesta—. Te amo, cerdo idiota…

Ambos Yuris se miraron fijamente, la respiración fuerte de Yurio siendo lo único que se percibía en la habitación además del sonido del reloj analógico que Yurio había decidido sustituiría con uno digital en cuanto la oportunidad se diera, ya después se disculparía con su abuelo por deshacerse de su obsequio, pero era realmente molesto, sobre todo en situaciones como aquella.

— ¿M-me amas? —Preguntó Yuuri, sin creerse lo que el adolescente le había soltado. De pronto, el frío que había parecido envolverlo se había desvanecido y todo lo que quedaba era un suave y agradable calorcillo que incluso hacía que la tarde se percibiera aún más acogedora.

— Y-yo… por supuesto que sí —pronunció con más aplomo del que sentía, y es que, aunque Yuri sabía muy poco del amor, prueba de ello era lo difícil que se le había hecho interpretar la coreografía de _Ágape_ , sabía que lo que Yuuri Katsuki le hacía sentir era algo como lo que nunca antes había sentido, era una emoción similar a la que evocaba cuando pensaba en el cariño a su abuelo pero al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente, era sentir que todo en el mundo era perfecto mientras pudiera escuchar al Katsudon tarareando en _su_ cocina mientras prepara el desayuno, era sentir que nada podría estar mal, mientras en las noches más frías un brazo cálido y acogedor se envolviera en su cintura, era despertar en las mañanas y ser recibido con una sonrisa acogedora y un suave beso en los labios. Era saber que mientras Yuuri Katsuki estuviera en su vida, no importa lo mal que parecieran las situaciones, mientras el sonriera todo iría bien. Así que, por ese amor que sentía por él, aria lo que en su tiempo había hecho con su madre, se apartaría y dejaría que él encontrara la felicidad que él no podía darle—. Así que dime, ¿quieres romper el compromiso?

Volvió a preguntar reuniendo en su tono todo el valor y resolución que podía, esta vez no evito la mirada castaña de Yuuri, intentando trasmitir a través de su mirada no solo los sentimientos que le embargaban sino la aceptación a lo que sea que él decidiera.

Yuuri por su parte lo miró con cierta incredulidad, ¿cómo podía confesarle sus sentimientos y después hacer semejante pregunta? ¿Acaso no era obvio su sentir? Sin embargo, al ver la postura de Yurio todo quedo claro, no lo era y Yuuri había sido un tonto en creerlo, porque si él era un novato en cuanto a relaciones románticas, Yurio ciertamente lo era aún más, y, sin embargo, estaba intentando ser lo suficiente maduro para darle la opción de retroceder y alejarse, a pesar de haber dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto.

— No —pronunció, con más resolución que en mucho tiempo había mostrado, casi sonrío cuando un suspiró abandono los labios de _su_ prometido—. Quiero quedarme con _Yuri_ porque… yo… también te amo.

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Yuuri más fácilmente de lo que había creído posible.

El dulce aroma de Yurio inundó la habitación en respuesta, como una flor recién florecida. Las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes resplandeciendo, el cabello dorado enmarando sus características haciéndole ver como una especie de ángel, ¿cómo es que Yuuri había tenido la fortuna de quedar enlazado a tan encantador ser?

— Idiota —pronunció Yurio antes de tirarlo en un beso exigente que los dejó sin aliento—. Tonto… Katsudon…

Pronunció entre besos, incapaz de controlar el deseo que se mezclaba con el alivio.

— ¿Estas… llorando? —Preguntó Yuuri cuando la voz de Yurio pareció entrecortarse más allá de la falta de aliento por los besos.

— N-no —murmuró contra sus labios. Aferrándose con fuerza cuando Yuuri intentó alejarse para comprobar, porque ahora, lo que Yuri más quería en ese momento, era sentir a _su_ cerdito tonto—. _Yuuri_ … hazme el amor.

Pronunció, besando con mayor avidez a Yuuri, quien se sonrojó profusamente ante el tono sugerente que la voz de Yurio había adquirido, sin embargo, no hubo más protestas, se dejó arrastrar hasta su habitación, después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

Entonces las cosas mejoraron, ambos Yuris intentaban dar lo mejor de sí en su relación, hablando de todo aquello que les gustaba y disgustaba.

— La comunicación es importante, no te lo he dicho yo —pronunció Víctor tres noches después del incidente. Se había invitado así mismo a cenar.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto —había pronunciado Yurio sin comprometerse, ligeramente exasperado, Víctor estaba demasiado empalagoso como siempre con su prometido y lo que era peor, con él.

— No seas cruel gatito —murmuró Víctor y lo abrazo, pegando su mejilla a la suya—. Hueles tan bien.

— Creo que hasta tenido suficiente vino Víctor —pronunció Yuuri, alejando a Víctor de su gatito.

— Pero… si solo ha sido una copa —murmuró Víctor con un mohín.

— Querrás decir una botella entera —dijo Yurio, comenzando a levantar la mesa—. Será mejor que te quedes aquí.

— ¡Oh Yurio! —Exclamó Víctor, arrastrando a Yurio a otro abrazo y casi haciendo que tirase los platos—. Te preocupas por mí.

— A-aléjate anciano —pronunció el joven ruso sin embargo no había una protesta real de su parte, además, disfrutaba ver los celos renuentes de Yuuri ante las acciones de Víctor.

— Vamos Víctor, te mostraré tu habitación —se apresuró a alejarlo Yuuri.

Yurio sonrió ante el recuerdo, las cosas ciertamente habían mejorado desde entonces, los celos que solía sentir por Víctor habían disminuido y ya no se sentía inseguro en cuanto a su relación con Yuuri.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor, además, estaba descubriendo que el período de descanso al que se había visto obligado por su lesión no era tan malo, podía usar el tiempo para ser creativo y sorprender al Katsudon con cenas agradables y románticas.

¡Ding…Dong!

La puerta del timbre sonó, y Yurio miró hacia el reloj, las manecillas marcaban seis menos diez. ¿Quién podría ser? Su abuelo siempre llamaba cuando iba a hacerle una visita así que era improbable que se tratara de él.

Aun dudoso se acercó a la puerta. Aun desconcertado, olvido ver a través de la mirilla o de preguntar de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules que tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver.

— Hola Yura…

— ¡¿Ma…mamá?!

El tiempo se detuvo y el infierno se congeló, su madre había regresado y estaba de visita en su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hello corazones de chocolate, volví con el tercer capítulo, un capitulo demasiado serio de alguna forma, pero, no todo puede ser miel y dulzura ¿cierto? Aún hay cosas que los Yuris tienen que enfrentar en su muy nueva relación. Además, la mamá de Yurio ha hecho acto de presencia *risa malvada* veremos que les trae esta visita._

 _Y bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y me disculpo si sentís que todo avanza demasiado rápido, pero esta historia fue pensada con la idea de ser corta y cliché._

 _Os adoro y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4: Yelena

**Capitulo 4: Yelena**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡¿Ma…mamá?!  
_ La voz de Yuri tembló ligeramente, su madre estaba en su casa.

Los ojos azules de Yelena Plisetsky resplandecieron de felicidad sin adulterar.  
— ¡Yura! —Sin más se lanzó hacia Yuri, en un abrazo que lo dejó sin aliento y casi lo hace caer—. Mi pequeño niño, te eche tanto de menos.

Yuri mordió su labio inferior cuando el peso extra molesto a su aún tobillo adolorido.  
— Mamá… —intentó llamar la atención de su madre sin resultado alguno.  
— Francia es tan aburrido después de un tiempo, solo quería saber cómo estabas y luego, realmente me moleste con Louis porque yo realmente quería verte en la final, pero las grabaciones estaban a la mitad y fue un... "Lena, tenéis que concentrarte, no puedes estar pidiendo permisos cada dos por tres", y está bien, yo sé que fingirme enferma y viajar a Praga para el desfile de moda no fue buena idea, pero realmente tenía ganas de ir y no es mi culpa ¿verdad? Además, los vestidos eran tan monos y los que adquirí me quedan como un guante y no es porque sea yo, pero me veo precio…  
— ¡Madre! —Volvió a llamar Yurio, esta vez su voz adquirió unos decibeles más altos. Su madre hizo un mohín ante su interrupción y su manera de llamarle.  
— ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir a Yura que es mami? —Preguntó ella.  
Yuri suspiró.  
— Mamá, ¿por qué no sigues contándome de tu viaje a Praga una vez que estemos adentro? —Pronunció Yuri, sin ceder ante el gesto de su madre.  
Su madre soltó un chillido de deleite y asintió.  
— Por supuesto, por supuesto —Yura hizo un gesto de exasperación y suspiró, esto pintaba para ser una muy larga tarde.

 **.**  
 **.**

Yuuri miró con cierta aprensión la figura de Víctor de pie a su lado, no es que Víctor no fuera una visita bienvenida pero no había avisado a Yurio y en las últimas noches Yuri había estado haciendo cenas románticas que siempre trascendían a otras cosas, Yuuri se ruborizo y suspiró, la verdad es que el tampoco esperaba la visita de Víctor, es decir, él solo había anunciado que iba a cenar con ellos porque extrañaba a Yurio y él no tuvo el corazón de decirle que no.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento, y el olor agradable de la cena inundo las fosas nasales de Yuuri, quien diría que el adolescente punk era un aficionado a todo lo relacionado con la cocina.

— Estoy en casa —anunció, mientras Víctor y él se deshacían de los zapatos sin percibir el par de zapatos femeninos.

Yuuri no recibió respuesta, pero asumió que Yuri estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en la cocina. Suspirando y deseando que Yurio no se molestara mucho por la visita inesperada, Víctor y él se dirigieron a la cocina.

— Estoy en ¿casa? —volvió a pronunciar, solo para callar abruptamente cuando un par de ojos azules lo miraron. Yuuri miró a su alrededor, ¿se había equivocado de departamento _? Por supuesto que no Katsudon, has podido abrir la puerta ¿no?_ Suministró su mente amablemente en un tono aterradoramente similar al de Yurio.  
— ¡Vitya! —Exclamó la mujer sobresaltándolo. Y aún más desconcertado observó a Víctor sonreír coquetamente a la mujer.

— Lena, es bueno verla —pronunció el pentacampeón correspondiendo el abrazo entusiasta.  
— Eh… —la exclamación abandono los labios de Yuuri sin que fuera percibido por los otros ocupantes de la habitación.  
— Oh, Vitya, ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me hables tan formalmente, me haces sentir tan vieja —Yelena pronunció con fingida exasperación.  
Víctor fingió una cara horrorizada.  
— ¿Vieja? Alguien tan bella y llena de vida como tú, nunca debería sentirse así —decretó Víctor y volvió a sonreír.  
— Siempre tan halagador —la mujer agitó sus pestañas y Yuuri se sintió a un más fuera de lugar.  
— ¿Qué rayos hace Víctor aquí? —La voz exasperada de Yurio lo saco del sorprendido horror que Yuuri estaba sintiendo al ver a su entrenador coquetear tan descaradamente con la mujer que por momentos le había recordado a su Yurio.  
Se giró a encarar a su prometido que tenía una expresión similar a la suya.  
— Lo siento Yurio, lo he invitado a cenar —murmuró Katsuki, el tono ligeramente culpable. Yurio suspiró y relajó su expresión, por lo menos no tendría que soportar a la excéntrica de su madre él solo, aunque la presencia de Víctor no mejoraba mucho la situación.  
— Bienvenido a casa —pronunció en su lugar y beso los labios de Yuuri. Esa simple acción dejó a ambos con las mejillas rojas y con el estómago revoloteando.  
— ¡Ahh! ¡Sois tan lindos! —Exclamó Yelena, los ojos brillando como los de una chiquilla que acaba de percibir su dulce favorito.

El sonrojo de ambos Yuris aumentó.  
— Él es tan mono Yura —siguió Yelena, haciendo que el sonrojo en Yurio aumentara, sobre todo, cuando sin más Yelena se había acercado a Yuuri y había apretado sus mejillas como si se tratara de un crío—. Tan adorable.  
— ¡Madre! —Pronunció Yurio cuando pareció que a su prometido le daría un infarto.

Su madre hizo un mohín y se alejó de Yuuri.  
— Que es mami Yura, ma-mi —le recordó. Guardando distancia con el prometido de su hijo. Sus ojos azules buscaron los de Víctor y suspiró dramáticamente—. Veis lo que tengo que aguantarle, Vitya.

Víctor miró acusadoramente a Yurio.  
— Eres tan cruel gatito —murmuró mientras cogía una de las manos de Yelena—. Anda querida, vamos a la sala, dime ¿ya terminante de filmar la película en la que estabas trabajando?

El semblante de Yelena en automático se iluminó y Víctor les guiñó un ojo. Yurio suspiró y le dio un renuente, gracias.  
Cuando el silencio invadió la cocina, Yura se desplomó en una de las sillas.  
— Entonces… —comenzó Yuuri, aun perdido con toda la situación. Yurio hizo un sonido con la garganta y acomodó la cabeza sobre la mesa.  
— Sorpresa… mi madre está de visita —murmuró. Parecía que había sido una tarde agotadora para Yurio y si lo poco que había presenciado Yuuri era una indicación, tal vez lo había sido.  
— Ella es…  
— ¿La locura andando?  
— ¡Yura! Ella es tu madre —reprendió ligeramente Yuuri, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por el suave cabello de Yurio—. Como decía ella es, bastante peculiar.  
— Me vuelve loco la mitad del tiempo —confesó Yurio, acomodándose mejor para recibir las caricias de Yuuri—. Además, ni siquiera llamó para decir que venía. Se supone que debería estar filmando una película en Francia.  
— Bueno, no puede ser tan malo tenerla aquí ¿cierto? —intentó animar Yuuri a su prometido, quien solo resopló en respuesta.

Solo esperaba que Yuuri tuviera razón.

 **.**  
 **.**

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, Yuuri miraba la felicidad con la que Yurio miraba a su madre.  
Poseía una expresión suave, tal vez incluso un poco nostálgica y hasta cierto punto anhelante, era una expresión realmente encantadora y un poco trágica.

Yuuri realmente sabía muy poco sobre la relación que Yurio guardaba con su madre, de hecho cuando su compromiso había sido aceptado y él pese a lo sucedido había pedido el permiso para cortejar y casarse con Yurio, todo había sido a través de su abuelo. Solo recuerda que la madre de Yurio fue mencionada brevemente por el joven ruso.  
— _Y ma-mamá ¿lo sabe? —había preguntado en voz baja Yurio, su rostro una máscara de indiferencia, como si lo que su abuelo estuviera a punto de decir no importará, pero, el tono y sobre todo, la manera en que sus ojos habían brillado le habían dado una idea aún más clara de lo que realmente pasaba por la mente y corazón de Yurio.  
— Sí... —fue la respuesta de Nikolai, las características suaves y la mirada casi de disculpa, como si hubiera presenciado está escena un millón de veces—. Ella realmente quería venir pero...  
— Está bien —espetó Yurio con dureza, interrumpiendo a su abuelo y luego desviando la mirada avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Lo siento abuelo, yo, estoy realmente cansado, iré a descansar._

Luego se había despedido de sus padres y a él lo había besado en los labios y Yuuri se había olvidado de preguntar.

Pero ahora, con la madre de Yurio aquí, y con la expresión con la que Yura la miraba, no podía evitar ser curioso.

Yura percibió su mirada y volvió su mirada hacia él, sus ojos verdes como un par de gemas verdes con destellos azulados que le perforaban el alma y que le hacían sentir un montón de mariposas en el estómago.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Yurio con voz suave, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo que lo hizo ver más adorable.  
— Nada —pronunció Yuuri, de pronto sentía la necesidad de pasar los dedos a través del suave cabello rubio de Yurio, y de acercarlo, hasta que su dulce olor se combinara con el suyo.

Las mejillas de Yurio se sonrojaron todavía más y de manera casi inconsciente se inclinó aún más cerca de Yuuri, humedeciendo sus labios, listo para, para...

— ¡Oh Yuuri! querido —pronunció Lena Plisetsky con una suave sonrisa, sobresaltado a ambos Yuri y causando una nada sutil sonrisa en Víctor—. ¿Podrías traerme más de esa deliciosa tarta de manzana?

Yuuri se puso de pie y asintió, sin atreverse a ver a la madre de Yurio a los ojos, las mejillas rojas como tomates maduros y tan calientes de estaba seguro podría cocinar un huevo sobre ellas.

— Yo también deseo otro pedazo —entonó Víctor, su voz divertida haciendo que Yuuri se sintiera más avergonzado.  
— Cl-claro —finalmente pronunció y huyó hacia la pequeña pero por ahora acogedora cocina.  
¿Qué está visita no se acabaría nunca?

 **.**  
 **.**

Yura observó a Yuuri prácticamente salir huyendo hacia la cocina, y deseo poder hacer lo mismo cuando los dos pares de ojos azules —aunque en diferente tonalidad—, se clavaron en él.

Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, y avergonzado, se dio cuenta que otra vez había dejado salir ligeramente, las feromonas infundadas con su olor. Era uno de los aspectos que aún no podía controlar del todo y que lo exasperaba por sentirse demasiado al descubierto por los demás.

— Así que... —Yura intentó disimular su vergüenza y afrontó la mirada de su madre, quién parecía estar analizándolo a profundidad con un rostro demasiado serio. Yuri se removió aún más incómodo ante su mirada, pero se obligó a continuar—. ¿Dónde estás hospedándote, madre?

Yelena suspiró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Su semblante volviendo a su habitual expresión de relajada despreocupación, dulzura y felicidad.

— No lo había pensado —sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Así que, hoy voy a quedarme con mi pequeño Yura, ¿no es una idea maravillosa?

Yura observó a su madre con cierta exasperación, solo ella viajaría sin contemplar su hospedaje, realmente admiraba a Louis por ser manager de su madre por tanto tiempo y aguantar sus excentricidades.

— Realmente madre —pronunció con exasperación, y Lena hizo un mohín haciendo que Yurio se sintiera culpable.  
— Y-yo... madre...  
— Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo querida —interrumpió Víctor y el rostro de Lena se iluminó mientras le enviaba una sonrisa cegadora.  
— ¡No! —La voz de Yura se elevó y ambos rusos le miraron, carraspeó entonces y con más mesura agregó—; quiero decir no es necesario madre. Puedes quedarte aquí.

Ese fue el instante en que Yuuri más calmado regresó con las dos porciones de tarta más un pedazo extra que colocó frente a Yurio quien había sido el único que no había probado su tarta hasta ahora.

Yelena no tardó en hundir el tenedor en su porción y llevarse un generoso trozo a la boca.  
Yuri sin embargo, miró su trozo e hizo un gesto de desagrado, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz.  
Yuuri percibió el gesto y alejó el plato.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Yuuri, su alfa ligeramente alterado ante los cambios de en su omega.

Yura parpadeó, notando la atención puesta sobre él.  
— Eh...si estoy bien, solo estoy un poco lleno —pronunció no muy convencido, desde que había estado preparando la tarta, su estómago se había puesto sensible, y ahora con el olor volvía a sentirse ligeramente revuelto.

— Pero, si la tarta de manzana es tu favorita —dijo Lena con el ceño fruncido, su mirada volvía a tener ese brillo de sospechoso análisis—. Nunca antes has rechazado un trozo de tarta.

— No seas exagerada madre, solo estoy lleno —repitió Yurio, pero, la duda comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

 **.**  
 **.**

Entonces, resultó que Lena se quedaría tres días, después tenía que regresar a Francia a terminar de filmar la película que tenía y luego vendrían las promociones y finalmente si más trabajo no se presentaba, regresaría con suerte en medio año.

Yurio suspiró, acostumbrado a la ausencia prolongada de su madre, pero Yuuri podía ver la cierta tristeza que llenó su semblante. Sin embargo, podía ver también la felicidad que tenerla cerca le proporcionaba, aún a sus excéntricas actitudes y su actitud a veces un poco infantil.

— Va a volverme loco —murmuró Yurio el segundo día, su madre al saber que estaba en un periodo de descanso debido a una lesión durante su entrenamiento, primero había entrado en un estado de preocupación, acusando a Yuuri de no cuidar de su hijo y luego, cuando todo había sido aclarado por un Yuri totalmente exasperado, su madre se había disculpado renuente con el prometido de su hijo, pero después le había hecho prometer que lo protegería de cualquier mal que acechara a su precioso bebé, Yurio había gemido en voz baja y se había negado a ver a Yuuri cuando con una actitud totalmente caballeresca había dicho que lo protegería con su vida.

Y bueno, después de ese drama, había arrastrado a Yuri a un centro comercial, le había hecho probarse un montón de ropa y accesorios que muy posiblemente nunca se pondría y luego lo había arrastrado a una perfumería de la que habían tenido que salir casi enseguida cuando Yurio casi vomita en los bonitos zapatos de la dependienta. Su madre entonces lo había mirado preocupada y él había dicho que era su olfato, que desde que había comenzado a entrar más en contacto con su omega interior se había vuelto más sensible, su madre lo había mirado un poco escéptica pero después había asentido. Sin embargo, Yura cada día estaba más convencido de que necesitaba ir a un médico porque ahora no solo eran las náuseas sino que había comenzado a sentirse cansado cuando ni siquiera hacia gran esfuerzo.

— Estoy tan cansado —murmuró adormilado, Yuuri acarició su cabello y gimió con satisfacción.  
— ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño? —Preguntó Yuuri con voz suave y Yurio solo asintió.  
Yuuri soltando una suave risa se deshizo del agarre de su prometido y se encaminó al baño.  
Cuando todo estuvo listo salió solo para encontrar a Yurio completamente dormido.  
Sonriendo lo arropó con una manta y le dejo dormir.  
Al parecer la cena hoy estaría a cargo de él.

 **.**  
 **.**

Yelena tomaba una taza de té en la cocina cuando el futuro esposo de su hijo entró.  
Se detuvo ante su vista antes de adentrarse más en la cocina.

— H-hola señora Plisetsky —saludó tímidamente.  
— Hola querido, y no es necesario que me llaméis tan formalmente puedes decirme Lena —Yuuri asintió pero era demasiado educado como para solo llamarla así, Yelena suspiró—. ¿Vas a preparar la cena? —Preguntó al verlo comenzar a sacar cosas de la despensa y frigorífico.  
— Sí, Yurio se ha quedado dormido y no he querido despertarle —pronunció el joven japonés sacando algunas verduras.

Yelena lo miró trabajar evaluándole con la mirada, era un chico tímido eso era obvio, sin embargo, ella había aprendido que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y quién menos esperas puede hacer una enorme cantidad de daño, así que, necesitaba asegurarse de que Yuuri Katsuki era alguien a quien podía confiarle su bebé, sobre todo si lo que sospechaba era cierto, después de todo, los padres nunca quieren que sus hijos repitan sus errores y lo que menos deseaba era ver a Yura sufrir, no otra vez.

Lo miró moverse con habilidad en la cocina, parecía que incluso se había olvidado de ella mientras cocinaba, había comenzado a tararear por lo bajo.

— ¿A qué se dedican tus padres, cariño? —Preguntó, sobresaltando ligeramente al pobre muchacho. Mientras, cogía una tabla y un cuchillo para ayudarle a cortar las verduras.

Yuuri la miró ligeramente aturdido, mientras volvía a ocuparse.

— Dirigen un pequeño hostal con aguas termales —pronunció, cortando un par de zanahorias—. Es por eso que me siento tan cómodo cocinando, suelo ayudar a mamá cuando estoy allá.

— Oh, entonces tus padres son dueños del pequeño lugar encantador en Hatsu —pronunció Lena. Hizo una mueca al ver lo disparejos que eran sus cortes, ella no era buena en la cocina.

— Hasetsu —corrigió automáticamente Yuuri y luego preguntó—: ¿Cómo sabe acerca de Hasetsu?

Yelena sonrió, cogiendo una nueva zanahoria.

— Aunque no lo parezca Yurio y yo nos comunicamos constantemente, y mencionó el lugar varias veces en nuestras conversaciones —Yelena sonrió melancólica, realmente era ella quien buscaba comunicación con Yura, su hijo al parecer se había rendido y cuando ella se dio cuenta era tarde, así que ahora era ella quien enviaba mensajes, e-mails, le llamaba y si había suerte Yura contestaría uno. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que el prometido de su hijo tenía porque saber aún.  
Yuuri sonrió. Era bueno saber que Yurio tenía una buena relación con su madre. Al principio tenía sus reservas debido al comportamiento de Yurio y por aquella primera vez que estuvo en Japón sin compañía alguna en busca de Víctor, su madre una noche había mirado a Yurio y había negado con la cabeza.

— _Pobre niño —había murmurado, Yurio tenía el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a Víctor comer y beber. Cogió un plato grande y se lo dio—. Llévaselo cariño._

En aquel entonces él no había entendido hasta el día en la cascada, Yurio había parecido tan perdido cuando tenía que interpretar Ágape por primera vez, como si el amor incondicional no fuera con lo que estaba familiarizado hasta aquella tarde, después de la cascada había algo diferente, algo que se había notado en la manera en que había interpretado su programa y que había hecho latir su corazón con fuerza, Yurio había brillado y era hermoso.  
— _Yurio_ realmente disfruta del lugar, dice que es muy tranquilo e inspirador —pronunció Yuuri en tono cálido, Yurio lo había dicho cuando había preguntado porque deseaba que su boda fuera en Japón y no en Rusia. Él lo había mirado y se había encogido de hombros mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, aunque Yuuri estaba seguro que había más, pero, tal vez algún día Yurio lo compartiría.

Yelena miró la expresión y se sintió conmovida.  
— ¿Lo amas? — Preguntó ella, Yuuri clavó entonces sus ojos castaños en los azules de ella y sonrió.  
— Y-yo... sí —asintió porque a pesar de sus reservas iniciales y de las experiencias que a veces no eran del todo satisfactorias, amaba descubrir cada día una faceta nueva de Yurio, no solo como su prometido sino como persona que cada día intentaba dar lo mejor de sí, que a pesar de su actitud hosca era una persona realmente amable.  
Yelena asintió confirme. Ese en principio ya era un gran cambio en comparación a su situación y por ahora sería suficiente.  
— Es bueno saberlo —la voz era dulce y sin embargo, Yuuri sintió un escalofrío, Yelena había terminado finalmente de cortar su porción de zanahorias sin embargo aún traía el cuchillo consigo—. Porque si lo lastimas, me aseguraré de que conozcas la furia de Yelena Plisetsky.

Yuuri se atragantó con su saliva, mientras la madre de Yurio se ponía de pie dejando el cuchillo finalmente sobre la mesa.

— Disfruten la cena, cariño —se despidió entonces dejándole aún aturdido en la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas madre? —Escuchó a Yurio preguntar pero fue incapaz de escuchar la respuesta de Yelena—... salúdalo por mí.  
La puerta se cerró y Yurio finalmente entró a la cocina.  
— ¿Estás bien, Yuuri? —Katsuki asintió y Yura se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a tomar el lugar vacío que su madre había dejado. Yuuri sacudió el escalofrío persistente ante lo último que dijera su madre de Yurio y miró a su prometido. Sonrió cuando lo miró ver con una ceja arqueada las zanahorias cortadas por su madre.  
— Ella sigue siendo un desastre en la cocina —soltó un suspiro y sonrió—. Entonces... ¿qué hay para la cena?  
— Katsudon —respondió y sonrió con mayor fuerza cuando los ojos de Yurio se iluminaron.  
Yelena no tenía de que preocuparse porque él se encargaría de Yurio.

 **.**  
 **.**

Yelena miró a su hijo con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.  
— Voy a extrañarte tanto querido —sus ojos azules derramaron un par de lágrimas—. Promete que vas a llamarme diario.

Yelena sabía que eso no sería posible pero quería saber que su hijo le echaría de menos tanto como ella.  
— Madre eso... —Yurio se sintió avergonzado mientras su madre lo abrazaba.  
— Que es mami, mami —pronunció ella con dramatismo.  
Yuri suspiró, a este paso su madre no lo soltaría.  
— Madre vas a perder tu vuelo —dijo pero su madre solo se aferró más, suspiró—. También voy a extrañarte ma-mami...  
Yelena soltó un grito de emoción y se alejó.  
— ¡¿Lo habéis oído?! ¡Me ha dicho mami! —Exclamó con entusiasmo, sin rastro de lágrimas ya.  
Yuri se sonrojo y apretó la mano de Yuuri en respuesta.  
— Si te ríes _Cerdo_ vas a dormir en el sofá —murmuró al ver la risa apenas contenida de su prometido, quién al oír sus palabras puso una expresión triste.  
— Pero... Yurio... —ambos se miraron y Yura sintió el familiar revoltijo de emoción en su estómago cuando Yuuri le miraba de aquella manera.  
— ¡Oh! ¡Sois tan lindos! —Exclamó su madre rompiendo el hechizo y avergonzándoles—. Voy a extrañarlos.

Finalmente dijo y con un suspiro cogió su maleta era hora de partir.  
Ambos Yuris la observaron partir y entregar su boleto a la azafata, sin embargo, a último momento ella se giró y con la sonrisa más amplia...  
— ¡Por cierto, no os olvide avisarme cuando el bebé nazca! ¡Te amo, Yuratchka!

Y con eso, ella desapareció.  
Ambos Yuris se quedaron estáticos con idénticas expresiones en sus rostros.

Al mismo tiempo ambos giraron a mirarse...

— Em-embara… —tartamudeó Yuuri, sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante Yurio cayó desmayado. Él definitivamente no podía estar embarazado ¿o sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ok ¿Cómo os encontráis corazones? Yo estoy súper feliz ya que, soy ELF, para las que no sabéis que es ELF es un fandom de kpop y bueno os decía apenas logramos ganar en billboard en Fan Army y estoy que aún no me lo c reo. Así que para compartir mi felicidad con vosotras os traigo este nuevo capítulo._

 _Así, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que les gustara la mamá de Yurio que estoy pensando en integrarla en algún capitulo siguiente._

 _Chao os adoro y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	5. Chapter 5: Semilla

**Capítulo 5: Semilla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _— ¡Por cierto, no os olvide avisarme cuando el bebé nazca! ¡Te amo, Yuratchka!_

Yuri tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, así que, cuando abrió los ojos, la luz neón de la lámpara le hizo soltar un gemido.

— Yurio... ¿estás bien? —la voz suave de Yuuri resonó en el pequeño espacio haciendo que la cabeza de Yura punzara y cerrará los ojos.  
— Solo dame un momento —pidió el joven ruso, finalmente después de un par de segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos, el rostro de Yuuri se cernía sobre él, su ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Acabo de tener el sueño más extraño...

Comenzó a decir en tono bajo, como si aún no estuviera convencido si valía la pena mencionar aquello. Yuuri parpadeó y su expresión se suavizó. Retiró un par de mechones de cabello errantes de su rostro.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Le preguntó finalmente.  
Yuri rió. La incredulidad apoderándose de su rostro.  
— Soñé que mamá decía que estaba embarazado. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Preguntó, una carcajada brotó de sus labios y luego, la sonrisa sobre su rostro se congelo al ver la expresión de Yuuri, sus ojos castaños brillaban y pese a la incertidumbre y tal vez miedo, también había un montón de esperanza, era una expresión difícil de asimilar, pero cundo los hizo—: ¡Oh mierda!

La exclamación abandonó sus labios mientras se incorporaba, finalmente notando que se encontraba al parecer en la sección exclusiva de los pasajeros a primera clase, en un sofá.  
El estómago lo sentía revuelto y quería alejarse de la mirada esperanzada de Yuuri.  
— Deja de verme así —gruñó a la defensiva desconcertando a Yuuri. Él no tenía la más remota idea de a qué se refería Yurio, a decir verdad, aún estaba en estupor por las palabras pronunciadas por la madre de Yura y por el montón de emociones que le embragaban y no sabía cómo interpretar.  
— P-pero Yurio... —Katsuki tartamudeó, el olor de las feromonas de Yuri estaba fuera de control, y Yuuri no sabía cómo interpretarlo por las variaciones que poseía haciéndolo sentir más tenso—. Por favor cálmate.

Pidió en tono suave pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Yuri estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Además, los pocos alfas que se encontraban en la sala, habían comenzado a removerse incómodos por el olor tan variante y Yuuri estaba a punto de sufrir su propio colapso al no saber cómo calmar a su omega.  
— No puedo... no puedo... —Yuri entonaba como un mantra, su voz un murmullo asustado. Él no quería siquiera pensar en que realmente podía estar embarazado, es decir tenía dieciséis años, un futuro brillante como patinador profesional y ahora... ahora él tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar o vomitar, o vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo, no estaba muy seguro.  
Un olor agradable inundó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que la tensión en su cuerpo comenzará a aflojarse, sus pensamientos comenzaron a tener más sentido y cuando los brazos de Yuuri se envolvieron a su alrededor, se aferró con fuerza al confort que le brindaba, estaba aterrado con la situación.  
— Está bien Yura —Katsuki murmuró cerca de su oreja, el tono suave y envolvente como el olor que estaba desprendiendo. La sensación de alivio que comenzó a percibir Yuri fue tan abrumadora que se encontró soltando un suspiro de alivio.  
— Estoy asustado —confesó con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Yuuri, ante sus palabras Yuuri se alejó ligeramente y Yurio gruñó, aún no estaba listo para verlo a los ojos pero ya no importaba, porque sus ojos castaños atrajeron a los suyos con mucha facilidad.  
— Yo también lo estoy —pronunció con una sonrisa vacilante, la luz neón hacia brillar su cabello castaño y su piel, Yurio estaba seguro que nunca antes lo había visto tan guapo—. Pero estaremos juntos y entonces... todo saldrá bien ¿verdad?  
Finalmente Yuri fue consciente de como las manos de Yuuri temblaban ligeramente y la inseguridad que lo llenaba, ambos eran tan inexpertos, y eso en sí mismo hizo sentir mejor a Yurio.  
— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó, sus ojos verdes brillando expectantes.  
— Lo prometo —pronunció Yuuri más seguro de lo que se sentía, pero cuando Yuri le sonrió sabía que todo iría bien.  
— Llévame a casa _Katsudon —finalmente pidió Yurio acomodándose en el regazo de Yuuri_ y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
— Por supuesto —contestó...  
El sol brillaba en lo alto, las aves cantaban y...  
— Nee Yurio... estás un poco pesado.  
— Me estás diciendo gordo, Cerdo.  
— Ehh... No...(?  
— Ahora, eso sonó a preguntar, bájame, idiota.  
— Yurio...  
— No te escucho...  
— Ahora estás siendo infantil.  
— Lalala la lalala  
— ¡Yurachka! Ajá... logré que te detuvieras.  
— Tsk... eso no es verdad, solo... solo... me pareció ver uno de mis cordones desatados.  
— Por supuesto...  
— _Te odio Katsudon..._  
— Eres tan adorable, yo también te amo...

Si, era un precioso día.

 **.**

 **.**

Habían llegado a casa y Yurio había obligado a Yuuri a ir por una prueba de embarazo a la farmacia, el estaba demasiado nervioso como para acompañarlo, además se estaba bebiendo prácticamente su peso en agua y el revoltijo en su estómago aún no se había detenido.

— Tsk... ¿cuánto puede llevar conseguir una prueba? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba el reloj avanzar. De manera inconsciente posó una mano en su vientre y lo comenzó a frotar de manera circular.  
No sabía que haría si realmente se encontraba embarazado, no estaba listo y estaba realmente asustado y tal vez un poco frustrado, desde que no se había presentado como los demás de sus compañeros y aún más cuando se había resignado a ser un beta, había tenido un consuelo, había suspirado de alivio al saber que pese a no ser un alfa —como todos y él habían creído en un principio—, no tendría que pasar por lo que su madre había vivido, la amaba pero a veces ella cedía con demasiada frecuencia y facilidad a su lado Omega, era lo que había hecho que él fuera concebido en primer lugar, y aunque sabía que su madre lo amaba, también sabía que ser una madre a temprana edad y sobre todo, ser un Omega sin enlazar, le había causado un par de problemas, porque pese a toda esa basura de propaganda de igualdad y equidad, en la práctica se perdía por completo. Los alfas eran los dominantes, los betas tenían posibilidades y los omegas, los omegas seguían siendo segregados y vistos con divertida condescendencia cuando intentaban desempeñar funciones que para los alfas y betas eran comunes, así que, cuando él finalmente se presentó como Omega —y después de asimilarlo—, se había prometido no ser como ellos, había decidido marcar su propio camino y ahora...

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo sobresaltarse y alejarse de sus confusos pensamientos y sentimientos. Dejo su vaso ahora vacío sobre el lavabo y más nervioso de lo que su rostro transmitía se reunió con Yuuri.

— ¿Qué te ha llevado tanto tiempo Katsudon? —Inquirió, luego sus ojos vieron la enorme bolsa que traía en sus manos—. ¿Te has traído media farmacia?

Yuuri se sonrojo ligeramente mientras le extendía la bolsa.

— N-no, es que... había tantas marcas diferentes y y-yo realmente no tenía idea de cuál sería más eficiente así que, traje una de cada una... —su voz se fue apagando y se removió al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Yurio.

Yuri suspiró y se mordió el labio, tenía ganas de reírse ante la expresión de Yuuri pero también sentía el estómago revuelto otra vez y no estaba seguro de no vomitar. En su lugar aferró con fuerza la bolsa y camino rumbo al baño en su habitación. Los pasos de Yuuri siguiéndole y dándole más seguridad de la que sentía.

Ingresó al baño y cerró la puerta, colocó la bolsa sobre el lavamanos y la abrió, quince pruebas diferentes quedaron ante sus ojos.  
— ¿Cómo se supone que escoja? —se dijo, cogiendo una de caja azul con manos temblorosas. El dibujo en la esquina de un pequeño bebé sonriendo, la hizo soltarla y aferrarse a la orilla del lavamanos con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se obligó a calmarse con respiraciones profundas.  
Cuando el revoltijo en su estómago pareció calmarse, abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró el montón de pruebas, volvió a coger la que había soltado y la giró para leer las instrucciones. Cogió otras dos y repitió el procedimiento. Esas serían las elegidas, ya que de tener solo una no estaba tan confiado de aceptar el resultado.  
Cogió las tres pruebas elegidas y las saco de su empaque, colocándolas de manera ordenada encima de sus cajas que a su vez había colocado sobre el tanque del agua.  
Abrió su bragueta y sacó su pene, tomando la primera prueba con manos temblorosas y...  
— ¿Todo está bien _Yuri_? —la voz de Yuuri lo hizo saltar y casi tirar la prueba en el inodoro.  
— Mierda —la aferró con más fuerza y fulminó con la mirada la puerta.  
— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó Yuuri con ansiedad.  
— Significa que guardes silencio —le dijo en algo que sonó a un gruñido.  
— E-esta bien pero... grita si necesitas algo vale —pronunció Yuuri y el silencio volvió a llenar el espacio.  
Después de cinco minutos finalmente Yuri salía del baño, mientras Yuuri sentado sobre la cama jugaba con sus temblorosas manos, sin embargo, al sonido de la puerta, sus ojos castaños buscaron los verdes de Yurio.  
— ¿Y-y bien? —Inquirió con voz temblorosa, su estómago había comenzado a sentirse revuelto.  
Yuri se desplomó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, sus manos entrelazandose al instante.  
— Tenemos que esperar por lo menos otros diez minutos —murmuró y se hizo el silencio.  
La ansiedad se cirnió sobre Yuuri como una espesa niebla. La verdad era que, Yuuri nunca se había visto como un padre, es decir no era porque en algún momento de su vida no lo hubiera pensado, la primera vez que lo había pensado había sido un niño, acababa de conocer a Yūko y había sido flechado casi al instante, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había imaginado su boda y el montón de bebés de ojos castaños y sonrisa amable que tendrían, sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y luego él se había presentado como alfa, y aunque cualquiera pensaría que eso le daría más seguridad, en él había sido lo contrario, su personalidad ya tímida y la seguridad con la que solía hacer las cosas se vio a un más menguada al ser comparado con los otros alfa de su grado, luego Yūko había comenzado a salir con Nishigori y aunque había pasado tiempo desde que había pensado en su hipotética relación, eso había sido un cubetazo de realidad, luego había intentado salir con una chica que le había dejado cuando no había cumplido con sus expectativas y finalmente se había rendido, él ciertamente no era un alfa común y mucho menos a lo que se refiere en relaciones interpersonales. Así que, cuando se había despertado a un lado de Yura, su primer instinto era huir, el segundo esconderse dentro su capullo de mantas y el tercero suplicar por su vida, porque estaba seguro que lo que menos deseaba el joven ruso era estar enlazado a un pobre alfa como él. Luego los días habían pasado y él y Yurio habían aprendido uno del otro, y su relación florecía, su relación lentamente comenzaba a tomar forma en aquello que alguna vez Yuuri había imaginado, aunque no se le había pasado por la cabeza tener descendencia, aún Yurio era muy joven y su relación apenas comenzaba a tener los cimientos que les darían una estabilidad duradera.  
— _Pero un bebé siempre trae alegría ¿verdad? —_ recordó la voz suave de Yūko cuando le había contado que estaba embarazada y no sabía cómo decirle a Nishigori y a su familia para el caso—. _Son una bendición ¿cierto?_

Yuuri se encontró diciendo lo mismo, mientras miraba su mano entrelazada con la de Yura, además no era como si no tuvieran estabilidad financiera y la posibilidad de darle un hogar que cubriera todas sus necesidades, además, él sabía que de ser positivo el resultado, ese bebé sería amado por ambos.

Miró el reloj digital que se encontraba en su habitación, el tiempo ya había transcurrido. Con un ligero apretón en sus manos unidas, llamó la atención de Yuri, el adolescente miró en su dirección y luego hacia el reloj. Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el baño, Yuuri siguiéndole unos pasos detrás.  
Con manos temblorosas Yurio cogió la primera prueba, revisó las instrucciones una vez más y asintió para si mientras colocaba la prueba dentro sin decir palabra alguna y luego la arrojaba al cesto de basura, repitió lo mismo con las otras dos y salió sin palabra alguna. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y aún sin decir y mirar a Yuuri siquiera, camino hacia el teléfono. Yuuri aún más ansioso lo siguió. Lo miró marcar y llevarse el teléfono al oído, mientras su ansiedad crecía.  
— _Yuri_ —gimió y solo recibió un gesto de mano para que esperara.  
— Hola, soy Yuri —le escuchó decir en un japonés ligeramente roto, había estado intentando aprender el idioma desde que había ido a Japón por primera vez y cada vez era mejor en su pronunciación. Yuuri parpadeó confundido—. Siento llamar de improviso pero... necesito hablar sobre los arreglos de la boda...  
Las manos de Yuuri comenzaron a temblar, porque Yurio quería hablar sobre aquello, acaso él... acaso él ya no quería casarse, iba a dejarlo. Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en la postura tensa del menor y su estómago volvió a sentirse revuelto.  
—... así es por eso lo creo conveniente, oh gracias, si, yo se lo diré. Fue bueno saludarle, nos veremos pronto —terminó la conversación Yurio y colgó el teléfono, se giró lentamente y Yuuri se removió incómodo se había perdido parte de la conversación tragó saliva antes de hablar.  
— ¿Y-y bien? —finalmente preguntó, Yurio suspiró.  
— Tu madre dice hola y...  
— Yuri... sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿por qué le llamaste?  
Yuri se removió incómodo y evitó su mirada.  
— Pensé que habías escuchado la conversación —dijo, mordiéndose el labio y finalmente encontrándose con su mirada. Cuando Yuuri no pronunció nada suspiró—. Le he dicho que necesitamos adelantar la boda.  
Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como platos y sus manos en automático buscaron las de Yurio.

— Eso significa que... significa que... —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y por alguna extraña razón tenía ganas de llorar.  
Yuri al ver su problema terminó de decir:  
— Las tres pruebas fueron positivas, así que mhumb...  
Ese fue el momento en que Yuuri lo abrazó y el resto de su frase se perdió. La felicidad en Yuuri burbujeaba y estaba tan abrumado por ella que un par de lágrimas escaparon. Un bebé, un pequeño ser que sería la mezcla perfecta de ellos dos, aunque, a él no le molestaría que fuera un pequeño clon de Yurio, había visto algunas fotos de él cuando era un pequeño de tres y cinco años gracias a Yelena y había amado la manera adorable en que se veía.

Permanecieron abrazados por lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente Yuuri recordó que Yurio había hablado con su madre acerca de su boda. Finalmente se alejó de Yuri quién lo soltó a regañadientes, el olor de Yuuri había sido abrumador y lleno de los sentimientos de felicidad y amor que le embargaban.

— Yurio, ¿de qué has hablado con mi madre? —Preguntó, Yura se sonrojo ligeramente y volvió a desviar la mirada.  
— D-de la boda ya te he dicho... —murmuró. Yuuri asintió sin embargo...  
— ¿Pero por que quieres adelantarla? Creí que querías una boda en primavera —dijo aún desconcertado. Retrocedió ligeramente asustado cuando Yurio lo fulminó con la mirada.  
— Eso es obvio Katsudon, no pienso dejar que mi bebé nazca fuera del matrimonio —pronunció con convicción—. Ahora, trae mi abrigo, necesitamos decirle al abuelo y luego necesito contactar a Yakov, y... ¡Oh mierda! tendré que pedir una licencia por maternidad y necesito contactar al médico, y necesitamos una casa más grande, un departamento como éste no es adecuado para niños, además le he dicho a tu madre que viajaremos a Japón pronto para escoger una fecha próxima y necesitamos...

Yuuri solo asentía mientras la lista parecía crecer y crecer, tenía que ser positivo y pensar que al final todo valdría la pena.

— ... además necesitamos empezar a comprar algunas cosas para... —Yuri abrió la puerta y se quedó estático haciendo que Yuuri casi chocará con él—... el bebé.  
— ¿El bebé? —Víctor inquirió y Yurio no sabía si catalogar su día como muy bueno o muy jodido, sobre todo cuando sus ojos azules resplandecieron cuando el entendimiento se abrió paso— ¡Oh gatito! Tú estás...  
Ese fue el momento en que Yurio le cerró la puerta en la cara, en definitiva hoy no debió haber salido de su cama.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hello corazones de chocolate, espero que hayan tenido unos días maravillosos y bueno como era muy evidente los baby's tendrán su pequeño repollo xd_

 _Ahora, creo que los capítulos tendrán está longitud de ahora en adelante y eso tal vez ayude a que publique más rápido, aunque no os prometo nada._

 _Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y el próximo será desde la perspectiva de Vitya, ¡Yeah!_

 _Os adoro y hasta el próximo._

 _PD. Estaré subiendo un fic YuuYu en la semana para que estéis atentas ;) ahora sí bye bye 😘💙_


	6. Chapter 6: Victor

**_Capitulo 6: Victor._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _— ¿El bebé? —Víctor inquirió y Yurio no sabía si catalogar su día como muy bueno o muy jodido, sobre todo cuando sus ojos azules resplandecieron cuando el entendimiento se abrió paso— ¡Oh gatito! Tú estás..._

Ese fue el momento en que Yurio le cerró la puerta en la cara, en definitiva, hoy no debió haber salido de su cama.

Víctor parpadeo aturdido a la puerta cerrada. Yurio simplemente le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Hizo un mohín. El gatito era tan desconsiderado. Además, otro poco y lo dejaba sin su perfil griego.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios.

— Un bebé —murmuró para sí. Sus ojos azules brillaron y con una sonrisa sobre sus labios se giró alejándose de la puerta. Ya los visitaría después, necesitaba encontrar un regalo adecuado para su futuro sobrino o sobrina. Oh sí, ya podía verse echando a perder al pequeño. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que ese bebé iba amar a su tío Vitya.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la unión de Yuuri y Yurio se había dado, Víctor se había sentido ligeramente desconcertado.

En primer lugar, había estado la sorpresa de descubrir que el Gatito no era un beta como lo habían creído en un principio. Y no es porque Víctor tomara mucho en cuenta toda esa mierda de que los omegas no podían sobresalir de la manera en que los alfas o los betas lo hacían, no, eso no había sido. Se había sentido desconcertado simplemente porque desde que había conocido a Yurio, siempre las personas a su alrededor habían sido muy vocales en cuanto su estatus de beta: "Oh, él es realmente bueno para ser un beta" "Visteis, ese beta ha superado a varios alfas", si, Víctor se había acostumbrado a escuchar esa clase de comentarios entorno a Yuri, unos más desagradables que otros, además, nunca había visto las señales más obvias que podrían sugerir que el Gatito fuese un omega. Quiero decir durante su crecimiento todos hablan de aquello que define a los omegas, desde lo más superficial como la apariencia, hasta lo emocional, aunque ahora que lo piensa es realmente tonto etiquetar a todos bajo los supuestos genéricos que se supone gobiernan un género, no, cada persona experimentaba los cambios en diferentes proporciones. Yuri había florecido tardíamente y tal vez eso lo hacía más especial en sí mismo porque había demostrado que todos podían ser más que lo que su género secundario dictaba. Sin embargo, solo fue suerte para su estudiante japonés estar en su presencia cuando finalmente su lado omega había emergido. Algunos pensarían que era un desafortunado incidente, pero para el lado más romántico de Víctor le gustaba pensar que había algo del destino involucrado. Sobre todo, cuando él había presenciado la manera en que ambos parecían complementarse y empujarse para seguir adelante, porque Yuuri podía haberlo admirado y seguir sus consejos, pero al final era Yurio quien hacía que lo intentará con más fuerza, era Yurio quien se presentaba como el desafío a superar, quién realmente le mostraba que siempre había algo más por lo que ponerse de pie y seguir intentando.

Pero pese a los intentos de Yakov y suyos de mantener el asunto lo más discreto posible, el caos había comenzado, la información había sido filtrada y la imagen de Yurio se había visto manchada con un montón de comentarios fuera de lugar y que incluso ponían en tela de juicio su evidente y bien merecido primer lugar durante la final del Grand Prix. Pese al aparente progreso en el que vivían y el montón de programas pro derechos de los omegas, la sociedad seguía siendo lo suficientemente sesgada como para aceptar que un omega podía ser incluso mejor que un alfa en algunas situaciones. Y todo parecía ir cuesta abajo cuando se hizo público el enlace de ambos Yuris. Habían sido días difíciles, sobre todo cuando Yuuri y él tuvieron que viajar a Japón, la distancia no era buena para parejas recién enlazadas, y dado el estrés al que ambos se veían sumergidos cualquiera pensaría que eso sería suficiente para que ambos jóvenes reconsideraran su decisión de seguir con el enlace, sin embargo, ambos habían logrado sobrellevar las situaciones y habían comenzado a construir una relación mucho más sólida y estrecha. Y aunque parecía ser demasiado pronto para la llegada de un bebé, Víctor sentía una especie de responsabilidad el apoyarlos sin importar que.

Con esas fuertes convicciones miró con suma atención a través de aparadores y vitrinas buscando el regalo perfecto. Sus labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa cuando finalmente encontró el regalo perfecto.

Le saco una fotografía que en automático subió a sus redes con lo siguiente: " #RegaloPerfecto  
¿qué pasa si se cruza un gatito con un cerdito?" Seguido de un emoji de bebé.

La respuesta fue automática, los comentarios y los me gusta, además de las veces que comenzó a compartirse la publicación fue realmente impresionante.

Víctor estaba feliz, su futuro sobrino o sobrina iba a brillar, él se aseguraría de sus eso.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Jesús! ¡Eres un idiota! —Exclamó Yurio por lo que parecía la septuagésima vez. Su ceño estaba fruncido y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Víctor se encogió un poco ante su mirada, Yurio podía ser realmente intimidante cuando se lo proponía, además, parecía que su alfa se había sintonizado con el omega de Yurio y lo hacía sentir ligeramente culpable verlo tan exasperado.

— Yuri... Necesitas calmarte... esto no puede ser bueno pa-para el bebé —dijo Yuuri, tartamudeando al final cuando su prometido lo miró con la misma mirada fulminante que le estaba dando a Víctor.

— Escucha al Cerdito, Gatito. Muchos especialistas hablan de lo que el estrés puede causar durante el embarazo y... ¿Qué? —Preguntó al ver la mirada no impresionada de Yurio.

— Ugh... Realmente no puedo tratar con esto. Yo... Necesito comer mermelada de fresa —murmuró Yurio con resignación. Víctor parecía totalmente ajeno al hecho de que prácticamente le había dicho al mundo que estaba embarazada y él ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo con su abuelo y... ¡Oh, mierda! Aún no le daba la noticia a su abuelo. Sin embargo, antes de que entrara en otra crisis, Yuuri volvió hacer acto de presencia.

Yuuri, quién en cuanto escuchó su deseo de mermelada de fresa se había apresurado a la cocina y ahora le traía el tarro y una cuchara, le hizo sonreír. Se frotó la barriga en un acto inconsciente, se sentía realmente afortunado de haber encontrado a Yuuri, era tan considerado.

— Aquí —dijo extendiéndole ambas cosas. Un suspiro enamorado salió de sus labios y miró a Yuuri como si hubiese bajado la luna.

— ¡Oh! Sois tan adorables —pronunció Víctor mientras la luz del flash de su teléfono los deslumbraba. Víctor miró la foto y sonrió mientras acomodaba todas las etiquetas y la subía.

— Dime qué no la has subido —gruñó Yurio en voz baja a un ajeno Víctor. Miraba embelesado su pantalla de celular, nadie podía negar que la pareja de Yuris era adorable.

— ¡Oh! Mira, tu madre ha comentado —dijo comenzando a teclear una respuesta a la madre de Yurio aún sin prestar atención. Al parecer esta nueva foto había causado aún más furor que la primera.

Después del desastre de filtración de información en cuanto el vínculo de ambos Yuris, ambos habían tratado el asunto con suma discreción. Pese a la ya información que circulaba en redes y en algunos medios. Habían intentado mantener todo el revuelo lo más tranquilo posible, dado lo que la presentación tardía de Yurio había suscitado, y las declaraciones que ambos habían tenido que dar sobre su relación ya que todo había sucedido justo después de una competencia que había colocado a Yurio como ganador de una medalla de oro y a su pareja alfa en segundo. Yurio había pasado momentos estresantes, aun los pasaba, pese a que el asunto termino de resolverse con prontitud. Los comentarios que a veces recibía la pareja no eran del todo agradables, algunos acusaban a Yuuri de haber dejado ganar a Yurio, parecían encontrarse cualquier tipo de excusa para negar el hecho de que un omega era tan capaz como cualquier alfa. Sumando al hecho de lo que comenzar a vivir con una persona traía consigo. Yurio estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por sí mismo y a veces le costaba compartir las cosas, por otro lado, Yuuri tendía a ser demasiado condescendiente e indulgente, tendía a resguardar sus emociones, aunque en ese aspecto ambos eran similares, Yurio tendía a enfrentarlas con una personalidad ligeramente agresiva y entrenamientos exhaustivos, mientras Yuuri se volvía un amasijo de nervios y se refugiaba en la comida. Y pese a que esto se diría que traería grandes choques y aunque en un principio lo hizo, las primeras semanas había sido un choque para ambos, habían comenzado a mejorar, de hecho, se podría decir que ambos parecían templar la personalidad del otro y aunque aún les era difícil abrirse del todo, su lazo parecía fortalecerse día con día.

— Yo lo mato.

— No, Yuri. No sería bueno para tu imagen y, además, no sería bueno que fueras a prisión cuando aún... —sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras con una mano hacia un gesto con su mano en su sección media simulando una prominente barriga. Yurio se mordió el labio inferior, Yuuri se veía adorable, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Era tan dulce y era obvio lo emocionado que se sentía con la situación, y eso parecía que era un incentivo para su libido. Ahora tenía ganas de más que mermelada. Miró a Yuuri con intención, sus labios se cerraron sobre la cuchara y gimió, Yuuri se puso aún más rojo.

La risa de Víctor interrumpió y Yurio recordó lo que estaba haciendo y claro, que no estaban del todo solos. Sus hormonas solo parecían estar fuera de control, parecía que simplemente habían esperado a que él se enterase de su estado para entrar en erupción.

— Joder, anciano —arrebató su celular de las manos y miró la más reciente publicación. Mila acababa de escribir lo absolutamente adorables que eran y que ahora entendía porque olía a galletas de chispas de chocolate recién horneadas. Yuri frunció su nariz e intento descifrar su olor. La bruja estaba loca, el ciertamente no olía a galletas. Yuuri quién leía sobre su hombro se rió disimuladamente, sabía que el olor de Yurio le recordaba a galletas y cosas dulces. Se mordió el labio intentando controlar su risa cuando observó a Yurio fruncir la nariz como si intentase descifrar su propio olor. Luego se dio cuenta de que era observado y su mejillas se pusieron rojas, mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago—. Cerdo.

Pronunció, pero carecía de molestía real, Yuuri lo besó en la mejilla.

Mientras Víctor aprovechaba para recuperar su teléfono. Tecleo una respuesta rápida a Mila y Chris.  
Miró de nuevo a la pareja, Yurio estaba intentando descifrar si realmente olía a galletas, que lo hacía completamente, olía a ese tipo de galletas que te recuerdan el hogar y el abrazo dulce de una madre, a Víctor realmente le gustaba su olor, era reconfortante.  
Oh, esto pintaba para ser tan maravilloso.  
 **.**

 **.**

La verdad no era tan maravilloso como pensó al principio. Víctor comenzó a sentir la soledad.  
Yuuri siempre estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo las necesidades de Yurio, lo tenía tan en vuelto al rededor de su dedo meñique, que era bastante divertido hasta cierto punto. Y Yurio estaba demasiado ocupado arreglando los preparativos de su boda y cuidando de su embarazo como para realmente prestar atención a Víctor.  
Víctor nunca diría que extrañaba a Yurio llamándolo anciano pero lo hacía.

Ambos Yuris estaban tan concentrados en sus planes y su futuro que Víctor comenzó a sentirse ligeramente delgado, ambos muchachos se habían vuelto demasiado importantes en su vida que su _ausencia_ comenzó a sentirse dolorosamente obvia. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados para salir a cenar con él y cuando él se invitaba a cenar con ellos las conversaciones giraban el torno a la boda, el nacimiento, que lo hacían aún más consciente de su soledad.

Todo empeoró cuando Yuuri le informó que cesaría sus prácticas durante un mes. Viajaría con Yurio a Japón para visualizar que todo lo referente a la boda estuviera listo, porque a pesar de haber estado coordinando todo con su futura suegra, Yūko, Mari e incluso Minako. Yurio era un perfeccionista muy quisquilloso, además de que la boda sería en exactamente dos semanas. Yurio había sido muy serio al respecto cuando había declarado que su bebé nacería dentro del matrimonio, y aunque había varios comentarios que le sugerían que no era necesario precipitarse en su desición y que tener un bebé no significa necesariamente precipitarse en un matrimonio, " _no estamos en el siglo dieciocho"_ , incluso Mila le había murmurado, sin embargo, Yurio simplemente se encogía de hombros acariciaba su cada vez más creciente barriga y pronunciaba:

— _Lo sé —sus ojos se detenían en Yuuri y una suave sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Había dejado los entrenamientos porque al parecer su embarazo no sería del todo sencillo, y pese al miedo de Yuuri ante la situación, no había podido decirle que no cuando el joven ruso se negó a dejar de visitar la pista, tal vez no podría entrenar como quería pero, aún podía deslizarse a través del hielo—, pero quiero hacerlo y mientras Yuuri este de acuerdo conmigo no me importa lo que los demás puedan pensar._

Víctor los envidiaba, de una buena manera claro está pero, los envidiaba. A veces se preguntaba que habría sido si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de diferente manera, si Yurio nunca hubiera despertado como omega, Si Yuuri no hubiese sido el que estaba con él en el momento que despertó como omega. Víctor a veces pensaba y luego se sentía culpable porque entonces, esto, está relación que crece y se desarrolla frente a sus ojos y ese pequeño ser que viene y al que siente cierto apego porque: " _por mí tus padres se conocieron_." Y puede sonar petulante pero en cierto sentido lo hace sentir especial en la relación que florece porque él a visto _crecer_ a ambos. Así que deja de pensar en los hubiera y se centra en lo que es y sonríe con fuerza cuando Yuuri es cariñoso y Yurio se sonroja como farolillo, y aunque la soledad aún persiste se opaca cuando Yuuri quién acaricia y ve embelesado el vientre redondo de Yurio siente a su hijo moverse y le pregunta si quiere sentirlo, es un padre orgulloso y posiblemente también echara a perder a su hijo. Víctor asiente con emoción y su pecho se siente caliente cuando es la mano de Yurio quien lo guía a través de su vientre siguiendo los movimientos enérgicos del bebé.

Y si la soledad a veces se filtra pero hay momentos como este y todo es deslumbrante.

— Ya quiero conocerte bebé —murmura y cuando levanta la mirada ambos Yuris lo ven como si fuera parte de su familia y realmente todo es maravilloso y Víctor lo ama, está situación y el destino, porque le han hecho formar parte de este paquete —manada, le suministra su parte alfa— y es realmente afortunado.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hi corazón espero que disfrutarán del capítulo. Que viene con mil siglos de retraso, en fin que está historia se volverá un conjunto de one-shot y drabbles interconectados._

 _Hasta la próxima y por cierto, publique un one-shot YuYu que se llama"Flores del Corazón", lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil por si no lo habéis leído._

 _Os quiero ❤️_


	7. Chapter 7: Yurio

**Capítulo 7: Yurio.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Yuri cumplió ocho años decidió que el amor era una total y absoluta mierda.  
Pese a su corta edad había visto lo que el _amor_ había hecho con su madre.  
La había visto llorar demasiadas veces en nombre de ese absurdo sentimiento como para que él decidiera que era algo que no deseaba experimentar de primera mano.  
Así que había relegado todo lo que hacía referencia a ese sentimiento y se había enfocado en cosas mucho más importantes, como su aprendizaje de ballet y patinaje sobre hielo. Luego habían venido las competiciones y sus metas habían crecido.  
El amor y su significado se volvió intrascendente hasta su debut en la liga senior.  
Víctor había traído el asunto de nuevo a su vida cuando le dio a él y a Yuuri los programas para sus futuras competencias. Yurio se había sentido totalmente descolocado cuando se le había asignado _ágape_ , amor incondicional.  
Yuri no tenía la más remota idea de que significaba aquello.  
 _Eros_ lo entendía, superficialmente, pero lo hacía, después de todo a sus quince años Yuri no era ajeno al deseo.  
Pese a su falta de entusiasmo por el amor y las relaciones sentimentales, Yuri había salido con dos personas, la primera había sido una compañera de sus clases de ballet, tenían trece años y sus hormonas habían comenzado su despertar, después de todo, era la época en que _todos_ comenzaban a presentarse y Yurio impulsado más por curiosidad que por verdadera atracción había aceptado salir con ella. Además, ella era amable y tenían unos ojos azules preciosos. Ella había sido su primer beso. Sin embargo, nunca había pensado que lo que sentía fuera amor.  
Luego había conocido a Ivanka, tenía una bonita sonrisa y manos delicadas. Hacia poco que se había mudado a la ciudad por el trabajo de su padre, ella había sido un año mayor. Cuando Yurio cumplió quince perdió su virginidad con ella, ella le había murmurado que lo amaba mientras se corría demasiado pronto como para que se sintiera avergonzado. Sobra decir que después de eso las cosas fueron cuesta abajo, y no, no fue por su desempeño en la cama, Yurio no sentía lo mismo y pretender no se le daba bien, además, dos semanas después ella se mudó, su padre había sido trasladado a Holanda para una nueva sucursal, su partida no dolió como cabría esperar.  
Entonces, él podía entender _eros_ , podía entender el deseo, inclusive la pasión, pero el amor incondicional le era ajeno.  
Y pese a que durante su entrenamiento logro comprender un poco lo que significaba, aún se negaba a tenerlo en su vida.

Sin embargo, luego había despertado en una habitación de hotel enlazado con Yuuri Katsuki y su vida había dado un giro completo.  
Yuuri le hacía anhelar cosas. Le hacía anhelar las noches tranquilas en que ambos preparaban la cena, el silencio cómodo solo interrumpido por el sonido de los utensilios utilizados. Le hacía anhelar las mañanas cálidas envuelto entre un capullo de mantas y sus brazos, le hacía desear verlo sonreír. En un principio la palabra amor era algo que no se relacionaba.  
Sabía que algunas cosas serían evocadas por el lazo de unión que habían formado y bueno, siendo sincero consigo mismo, ya había sentido una atracción por Yuuri. Había admirado —mucho antes de su encuentro en la final del Grand Prix—, su serie de pasos complicados durante sus rutinas, y luego había venido la gala y simplemente Yurio había tenido un flechazo.  
Sin embargo, cuando llego a Hasetsu en busca de Víctor, su personalidad lo exasperaba un poco, además, estaba su tonteo con Víctor, no importaba que la mayoría de las veces fuera iniciado por su compatriota ruso, Yuuri no hacía nada para evitarlo, así que, Yurio enterró su atracción, si algo no estaba dispuesto a ser era a volverse un reflejo de su madre.  
Entonces se enfocó en su entrenamiento e intento ignorar todo lo relacionado con Katsuki Yuuri, lo cual no resultó tan bien, aún había una punzada en su pecho cuando miraba sus interacciones con Víctor.  
Así que, en las primeras semanas de su unión Yurio no sabía como interpretar lo que sentía; cuanto de eso que le anidaba en el pecho era realmente amor o solo algo provocado por su enlace.  
Aún después de su resolución tomada para continuar con el enlace y la aparente aceptación de su abuelo, había sido durante los días que Yuuri había tenido que volver a Japón cuando su adorado abuelito, le había preguntado si realmente quería seguir con su enlace.  
 _— No entiendo, pensé que estabas de acuerdo —le dijo. Había una incomodidad en su pecho y su recién despertado omega, había comenzado a temblar de miedo ante la perspectiva de ser alejado del alfa que había elegido._  
 _Su abuelo suspiro._  
 _— La cosa es Yura, que les hemos preguntado justo después de que ambos habían hecho el enlace. Aún había un exceso de endorfinas en ustedes, y aunque ciertamente no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se establezca el enlace. A pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que tus emociones no sean del todo dominadas por tu parte omega —dijo. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y lo miraba con demasiado detalle—. Dime,_ _Yuratchka_ _. ¿Qué siente por Katsuki Yuuri?_

 _La reacción fue instantánea, sus mejillas se_ _sonrojaron_ _y su mirada evitó la de su abuelo a toda costa. Sin embargo, Yuri también quería saber que era lo que sentía, si aquello solo era su enlace o había mucho más en la ecuación._  
 _Su abuelo escucho con paciencia, y cuando finalmente Yuri habló de todo aquello que sentía, un peso pareció liberar los hombros de su abuelo._  
 _— Eso mi querido niño, es amor —sus ojos eran suaves. Había cierta nostalgia cubriendo sus rasgos._ Recordaba lo que era tener a alguien que evocara esos sentimientos.  
 _— Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Inquirió, aún renuente a creerle a su abuelo, no importa que esté nunca le haya dado motivos para desconfiar de sus palabras—. Cómo sabes que no es sólo el enlace haciendo acto de presencia._  
 _Nikolai miró a su nieto con cierto pesar. Le dolía la manera en que su pequeño Yura era ajeno al amor._  
 _— Porque el enlace solo amplifica lo que ya está ahí._

Así era como finalmente había entendido lo que significaba todo ese cúmulo de emociones que lo llenaban cuando Yuuri estaba involucrado. Así que, cuando Yuuri finalmente volvió de Japón había querido decirle, sin embargo, nunca parecía el tiempo idóneo sumando el hecho de que ambos estaban aprendiendo a vivir juntos. Solo fue hasta cuándo Yurio tuvo su accidente en la pista cuando sus sentimientos habían sido liberados y cuando Yuuri los correspondió, finalmente entendió la incansable búsqueda del amor de su madre.

Y ahora, aquí estaban, en un taxi que los llevaría a Hasetsu para terminar con lo preparativos de su boda.

Acarició su abultado vientre, solo esperaba que su pequeño cachorro no decidiera nacer antes de lo previsto porque sino estaría muy molesto.

Yuuri miró su gesto y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— ¿Ya está despierto? —Preguntó. El bebé había estado demasiado tranquilo durante el viaje y Yuuri amaba sentir sus movimientos.  
— Creo que sabe que la casa de sus abuelos está cerca —contestó, haciendo una mueca cuando su cachorro pateó su vejiga, por fortuna para él, fue justo cuando el osen quedó ante su vista.  
Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Yuuri no perdió el tiempo en ayudarlo a salir. Si no fuera por las circunstancias tal vez se hubiese sentido avergonzado de pasar a la comitiva reunida para darles la bienvenida pero, realmente tenía que ir al baño.  
Cuando finalmente salió del baño, Yuuri ya había dejado sus cosas en la que era su habitación. Yurio miró con curiosidad a su alrededor.  
Pese a que había estado instalado en el osen antes, nunca había entrado en la habitación de Yuuri. El diseño tradicional de su habitación era roto por la amplia cama que se encontraba en una esquina.  
Yuuri lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
— No es tan amplio como nuestra habitación en el departamento pero... —Yurio le dio una mirada divertida y los hombros de Yuuri se relajaron. Se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que invitaba a su interés amoroso a su habitación. Se rió de si mismo y revolvió su cabello con una mano—. Estoy siendo tonto ¿verdad?

— Mucho —Murmuro Yurio mientras se sentaba en la cama; con casi seis meses de embarazo, la espalda realmente le mataba. Yuuri acomodo los almohadones de lo cama y lo instó a recostarse, haciendo que soltara un gemido de alivio y placer—. La cama es realmente cómoda.  
Murmuró adormilado, el viaje lo había dejado agotado. Yuuri se recostó a su lado y comenzó a frotar su vientre, tarareando en acuerdo.  
Yurio suspiro feliz mientras se giraba lo justo para enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Yuuri.  
Olía increíble, así como la habitación, era como estar rodeado por Yuuri y eso era perfecto. Y aunque debería salir y saludar a la familia de Yuuri como correspondía, el confort en el que estaba envuelto y el agradable olor de Yuuri inundando todo el aire a su alrededor, le hicieron cerrar los ojos.  
— Te amo Yuratchka —murmuró con suavidad Yuuri en su oído y como cada vez que solía decirlo, su corazón se aceleró.

Yuri Plisetsky tenía ocho años cuando decidió que el amor era una total y absoluta mierda.  
Y sin embargo, ahora ocho años después, él sabía porque las personas tendían a buscarlo y sacrificar un montón de cosas en su honor...

— Yo también te amo, _Katsudon_ —respondió, finalmente cediendo al sueño.

... Porque sin quererlo o buscarlo, el amor había llegado en la forma de un hombre de sonrisa amable y corazón de oro.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hi, una actualización rápida, ¿sorprendidos? Yo sé que si. Espero que OS gustará y en definitiva manejarlo como una serie de one-shot y drabbles me facilita muchísimo el asunto._

 _Os quiero y hasta el próximo capítulo ❤️_


	8. Chapter 8: Corazón

_Hello, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo es justamente después de la visita inesperada de Víctor._  
 _Espero que os guste 😊❤️_  
 **.**  
 **.**

La cosa era así, Yuri tenía dieciséis años y estaba esperando un bebé. Decir que tenía miedo era poco.  
Nunca imaginó verse es esa posición porque, se había prometido no repetir los pasos de su madre. Y no es que dudará del amor de su madre con él pero sabía que un hijo deseado no era.  
La carrera de su madre había comenzado a ascender en el mundo del espectáculo cuando había quedado embarazada. Su vida no había sido sencilla y aunque no habían faltado los pretendientes, ella nunca había considerado enlazarse, «amor libre», era su estandarte.  
Así Yuri había crecido, conociendo más a su madre por lo que se decía en los medios que por el tiempo que pasaba con él. Tener un hijo no iba a detenerla de cumplir todo lo que quería, y aunque era una parte de ella que admiraba, otra la resentía por la falta de atención.

Entonces, Yuri había decidido que el día que el decidiera formar una familia, lo haría con la certeza de que sin importar las circunstancias él estaría ahí para su familia. Claro que, cuando pensaba en ello no esperaba tener a un bebé a los dieciséis y mucho menos ser él quien cargará al bebé en su vientre.

Posó una mano por su vientre. No tenía idea de cómo había sucedido —bueno sabía el _cómo_ —, Yuuri y él habían sido cuidadosos. Habían tenido en cuenta lo activa que se vuelve la vida sexual de los recién enlazados, y habían adquirido una caja grande de condones y no es que Yuri quisiera jactarse pero la caja ya casi iba por la mitad. La única vez que los anticonceptivos no habían estado en la ecuación era cuando se había presentado por primera vez y había terminado unido al Katsudon. Sin embargo, por lo que había leído y visto en la clase que se había visto obligado a tomar, los omegas tienen un desarrollo de embarazo más rápido con una diferencia de entre uno o dos meses comparado con el embarazo en lo betas y alfas, lo que en teoría haría que fuera aún más evidente su embarazo si hubiera sido concebido durante su enlace con Yuuri.

— ¿Cuándo crees que sucedió? —murmuró Yuuri en perfecto reflejo de sus pensamientos. Yuuri se removió en la silla plástica de la sala de espera del consultorio. Esas jodidas sillas parecían hechas para torturar a los pacientes—. ¿Crees que fue durante nuestro... ya sabes... enlace?

Preguntó en voz baja con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Yuri lo miró con cierta adoración, Yuuri en su faceta tímida era como combustible para su libido, sobre todo, por lo poco que le duraba cuando se encontraban explorando la parte más sexy de su relación.

Se obligó a concentrarse y negó con la cabeza.

— No lo creo, si así fuera entonces...

— Plisetsky Yuri —llamó una enfermera interrumpiendo su conversación. De pronto el nerviosismo regreso con renovada fuerza. Se puso de pie y cogió la mano del Katsudon con fuerza. Sentía el estómago revuelto por los nervios o posiblemente solo fueran las náuseas de las que había estado sufriendo últimamente. La enfermera sonrió tranquilizadora—. Síganme por favor.

Se preguntó vagamente si así se había sentido su madre cuando se enteró de su embarazo. Si era normal sentir todo aquel cúmulo de emociones e inseguridades que se contradecían y que le dejaban las piernas temblorosas.

La mano de Yuuri le dio un suave apretón y cuando lo miró, la sonrisa —aunque temblorosa— que le dio, le quitó un peso de encima.  
Yuri tenía dieciséis años y jamás había pensado ser un padre a tan temprana edad sin embargo, mirando a Yuuri, las cosas no podrían salir de todo mal si él estaba a su lado en cada paso del camino.

.

Yuuri Katsuki cuando pensaba que sería padre se imaginó que sería por lo menos cinco años mayor y que su esposa sería una mujer japonesa tradicional.  
Luego había despertado enlazado con Yurio y las cosas habían cambiado. A su parte alfa le emocionaba verlo cargado de sus cachorros, era una parte que parecía decir: «Mirad el es _mi_ Omega y lleva _mis_ cachorros», haciendo especial énfasis en el mi. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo popular que era Yurio pese a su personalidad un poco hosca, le daba cierta calma el olor que se combinaba con el suyo y que hacía evidente a quien pertenecía. Le hacía sentirse especialmente orgulloso cuando otros alfas enseguida se daban cuenta que Yurio era suyo, porque Yurio a veces podía ser demasiado ajeno al hecho de que su olor era especialmente atrayente.  
Sin embargo, Yuuri a veces se sentía avergonzado de esa parte. Renuente a su parte alfa, a la que a veces temía porque era una parte que contrastaba completamente con su personalidad común.

Siempre se había sentido diferente a los demás alfas. La mayoría de ellos, eran seguros de sí mismos, andaban por el mundo como si cada parte de él les perteneciera, como si nada pudiera salir mal porque su estatus y condición les aseguraban que todo siempre seguiría las pautas que ellos querían. Así que, Yuuri se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de compararse con los demás alfas, lo que en automático siempre lo hacía sentir mal porque era evidente que la naturaleza se había equivocado con él porque simplemente no tenía mucho material de alfa. Luego había venido Víctor y las cosas habían comenzado a tener una mejor perspectiva. Y finalmente todo había tenido mucho más claridad ese día de la final del Grand Prix, cuando había visto a Yurio arrebatarle el oro con su conmovedora presentación. Al final había sido Yurio quien había terminado de abrirle los ojos, Yurio gritándole al mundo que hay más que una clasificación, Yurio demostrándole que había mucho por lo que quedarse en la pista.  
Mirando hacia tras, Yurio había sido una inspiración tal vez incluso más importante que lo que había representado Víctor. Porque pese a que Víctor había sido su primer impulso, Yurio se había vuelto el camino y la meta.

Entonces se habían despertado enlazados y los miedos de Yuuri habían regresado con renovada fuerza. No era el tipo de alfa con el que las adolescentes soñaban; no era demasiado alto, tenía problemas de ansiedad y una autoestima voluble, solía ser demasiado inseguro y comía en exceso cuando se deprimía y/o se encontraba demasiado nervioso. Entonces, ¿qué podía ofrecerle a Yurio? Se había preguntado un montón de veces desde que se despertara enlazado a él. Se lo había preguntado una y otra vez mientras aprendían a vivir juntos. Había veces que se decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era liberarlo de su unión, Yurio había nacido para brillar y era lo suficientemente joven para que con el tiempo le fuera evidente lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero luego, su parte alfa se removía con incomodidad ante el pensamiento de Yurio con alguien más, gruñía con desafío a esos alfas sin rostro, porque Yurio lo había elegido, había aceptado su vínculo, su parte alfa le recriminaba por ser un idiota, porque si había una cosa que Yuuri no parecía entender era que, al final, la aceptación del vínculo tenía que venir del omega, el Omega tenía que quererlo más allá de su acoplamiento inducido por el calor, y Yurio lo había aceptado.

Entonces, si algo era claro era que él no quería renunciar a Yurio, quería verlo reír, llorar, fruncir el ceño, maldecir; verlo cocinar tarareando una canción en su cocina; verlo deslizarse a través del hielo; quería verlo ser. Quería ver el mundo con él, envejecer con él; quería estar con él, no por el vínculo que los había enlazado durante su calor —aunque estaba agradecido por él—, quería estar con él porque disfrutaba de su compañía y de la manera en que ambos se desenvolvián cuando estaban juntos, por la persona que era cuando Yurio estaba cerca; quería estar con él por qué finalmente podía comprender lo que la palabra amor significaba en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Miró a Yurio acomodarse sobre la cama. Pese a la aparente calma en que miraba a su alrededor, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños.

Yuuri cogió una de sus manos y en automático algo de la tensión pareció irse de los hombros del joven ruso.

— Entonces... Necesito que descubra el área del vientre —pronunció el doctor entrando en el consultorio mientras revisaba su portapapeles.

Ambos Yuris se sobresaltaron, y los nervios volvieron con fuerza. Vagamente se preguntaron si todos los ultrasonidos por venir serían así, la ansiosa necesidad y nerviosismo de saber cómo estaría desarrollándose su bebé.

 _Su bebé_... Algo cálido se instaló en su pecho mientras pensaba en ello. Yuuri había tenido pocas veces para pensar en un bebé de su relación con Yurio, pero ahora, solo podía pensar en eso. En la manera en que él o ella se vería, si tendría sus ojos o los de Yurio, si también amaría el patinaje artístico sobre hielo como sus padres.

Él médico hizo algunas pruebas de rutina mientras untaba el viscoso gel sobre el vientre de Yurio. Al principio no había nada, luego ahí estaba, una forma vagamente humanoide. El médico sonrió y haciendo unos pequeños ajustes en la máquina, un suave sonido inundó la habitación.

— ¿Es su corazón? —Inquirió Yurio con la voz temblorosa. Buscando a tientas la mano de Yuuri, mientras el doctor asentía—. Su corazón.

Murmuró mientras despegaba la mirada del monitor y clavaba sus ojos en los castaños de él.  
Pese a que el bebé había estado presente desde hace una semana, cuando todas la pruebas habían dado positivo, no se había sentido del todo real hasta ese momento.  
Una lágrima rodó a través de la mejilla de Yurio y el pánico se despertó en sus entrañas.  
— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó con suavidad, Yurio hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano mientras se limpiaba la lágrima.  
— No estoy llorando, Katsudon —gruñó, luego con voz mucho más suave agregó—: simplemente no pensé que se sentiría así ¿Sabés?

Yuuri entendía completamente a que se refería. El amor abrumador que le recorría cada terminación nerviosa al sonido de ese pequeño corazón.

— Te a-amo —murmuró bajito, resistiendo el impulso de besarlo en los labios, besando la mejilla de Yurio en su lugar. Mirando con adoración la pantalla—. Los amo mucho.

Corrigió. Yurio se aferró con más fuerza a su mano.

— Más te vale hacerlo porque estás atrapado con nosotros para siempre —pronunció el joven ruso, mientras se giraba para besarlo en los labios sin tener las reservas de Yuuri.

Yuuri correspondió el beso con entusiasmo. No podía estar más a favor de las palabras de Yurio.  
 **.**  
 **.**

— Creo que deberíamos enmarcarlo —dijo Yurio, mirando embelesado la imagen del ultrasonido.

Yuuri sonrió enternecido.  
Dos días después, el ultrasonido descansaba justo en medio de la foto que les había sido tomada junto a un lado de Víctor durante la final y su medalla de oro y plata, en el área que Yurio dominaba, la vitrina de trofeos y eventos importantes.


	9. Chapter 9: La boda

_Hi, sweeties. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, estoy en una racha con esta historia._ _Espero que el capítulo os guste ️._.

 **Capítulo 9: La boda**.

.

.

Al final resultó que el bebé había sido concebido a finales de febrero, al parecer Yurio había comenzado con un calor, pero al ser demasiado diferente al primero que había pasado lo había pasado desapercibido, y Yuuri, al apenas estar comenzando a acoplarse a su unión y las ligeras variaciones de las feromonas de Yurio, tampoco se había percatado del asunto.

El dilema era saber cómo es que había sucedido si ambos habían estado practicando el sexo seguro. Aunque si recordaba bien, había estado esa ocasión en que le había gritado a Yuuri por no atar bien los condones usados cuando había juntado la basura y el cesto de su habitación había estado todo embarrado de semen, ugh... Había sido asqueroso, pero parecía tener su respuesta ahí, tal vez un condón se había roto y ninguno de los dos se había percatado del asunto.

Sin embargo, con lo idea de la concepción más clara, había otras cosas que los pusieron en cierta alerta y los hicieron sentir ligeramente culpables. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Yurio tenía dos meses de embarazo y que había podido perderlo si su lesión durante el entrenamiento hubiera sido más grave o el dolor más insistente y hubiera tomado las pastillas dadas para el dolor. Solo de pensar eso les hacía sentirse horrible. Porque había bastado ver y oír el corazón de su bebé una vez para amarlo como nunca creyeron amar a alguien.

Por otra parte, saber el tiempo de gestación que tenía les hizo poder concentrarse en su boda. Al ser su hijo concebido a finales de febrero, se esperaba que la llegada del pequeño o pequeña, fuera a finales de septiembre principios de octubre. Y pese a que habían estado haciendo todo lo posible por tener listos los detalles de su boda lo antes posible, apenas habían logrado que todo estuviera listo para que la boda se celebrará exactamente el primer fin de semana de septiembre, y aunque prácticamente era un mes antes del nacimiento y Yurio se encontraba totalmente nervioso, nadie iba hacer que cambiará de idea y esperara. Su preciado bebé nacería dentro de un matrimonio que se amaba, y aunque muchos pensaban que ciertamente lo que importa son los sentimientos de los padres, estén casados o no, Yurio sabía que darle a su pequeño la certeza de una familia unida jurídicamente hablando le daría mucho más estabilidad. El mismo recordaba lo que era crecer en una familia no tradicional, los comentarios de algunos niños que si bien no eran del todo malintencionados, le dejaban con un nudo en el pecho preguntándose porque no podía tener lo mismo que ellos. Tal vez por eso su personalidad a veces era demasiado defensiva y afilada. Además, había una certeza y seguridad que lo llenaba cuando miraba a Yuuri. Algo muy en el fondo que le decía que era lo correcto, que no era una estupidez impulsada por su estado y por sus anhelos infantiles, que de hecho había más en la ecuación, algo primigenio que no necesariamente estaba relacionado con su enlace, algo que tal vez tenía que ver con el destino.

Entonces sí, las personas podían decir lo que quisieran pero él no retrocedería. Y Yuuri tampoco lo haría y eso era todo lo que importaba.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Hasetsu, la pareja tuvo exactamente veinticuatro horas para descansar. Aún había cosas que detallar sobre la boda y luego estaban sus trajes.

Ambos habían optado por una ceremonia tradicional japonesa y por ende, los kimonos serían parte del asunto. El problema con su vestimenta era toda la serie de arreglos que se les tendría que hacer, en especial a la de Yurio por obvias razones. Y es que, aunque ambos habían encontrado un lugar adecuado donde rentar los trajes a usar, su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando había oído. Su querido Yuratchka y su querido Yuuchan —apodo que le había dado a su querido yerno—, tendrían trajes exclusivos. La primera boda siempre es la que más se recuerda, además, si ella se hubiese casado, le habría encantado heredar su vestido de novia a Yura —no importaba que muy posiblemente su hijo se negara a usar un vestido, ella habría encontrado la forma de hacer usarlo—, pero como nunca lo había hecho tal vez sería su hijo quien comenzaría la tradición. Así que, se había puesto en contacto con Hiroko, la mujer parecía ser igual de adorable que su hijo, y habían puesto manos a la obra. Y aunque los niños se habían negado en un principio, Yelena Plisetsky no temía recurrir al lloriqueo para obtener lo que quería, además, siempre funcionaba con Yura y al parecer con Yuuchan también.

Así que, estar parado durante casi tres horas, con varios descansos en el medio, no era una experiencia que a Yurio le gustaría repetir. Sin embargo, al final todo valdría la pena porque la señora Yukio, quién era una vieja amiga de la familia Katsuki y una costurera de la que estaba seguro, muchas modista tendrían envidia había hecho una obra maestra. La primera vez que había visto el _Shiromuku_ , el aliento se le había quedado atorado en la garganta, y es que, Yurio estaba seguro que nunca había visto algo tan bonito. En la parte baja en la orilla, tenía pequeñas flores de cerezo rojas que contrastaban con el blanco dominante, sin embargo, no era lo único bordado también tenía un montón de copos de nieve bordados estratégicamente a lo largo del resto de la tela en hilo plateado que hacía resplandecer aún más el kimono. Yurio había llorado. Era una combinación un poco rara, copos de nieve y flores de cerezo pero funcionaban, era una combinación adecuada y única. Además pese a su obvio estado de embarazo, la señora Yukio había logrado que no se viera como una enorme bola de algodón —en este caso seda— blanca por lo que Yurio estaba aún más complacido.

.

.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en el templo de Hasetsu, en un principio habían pensado hacerla en el pequeño santuario que había en el osen, pero el lugar nunca había sido pensado para oficiar bodas. Además el templo estaba relativamente cerca y daba una vista preciosa del pueblo.

Una semana antes de la boda, el osen comenzó a cobrar vida. Albergar a un montón de patinadores de diferentes nacionalidades y costumbres había hecho que el lugar fuera mucho más vivaracho.

Sumando a las trillisas que parecían estar en un sueño con tanto patinador de renombre, además, Mila parecía haberles cogido cariño y para Yurio eso era igual al anuncio del apocalipsis porque esas niñas ya eran lo suficientemente pillas como para sumarle la mala influencia de Mila y por añadidura Sara.

— Son tan ruidosos —se quejó en voz baja, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Yuuri. Yuuri había salido a beber té en el porche, el ruido se filtraba, al parecer Víctor y Chris habían comenzado a cantar. Se rió bajito mientras estrechaba a Yurio—. Cuando tengamos nuestra casa, no les dejaremos entrar. Pondremos una cerca electrificada de dos metros.

Pronunció Yurio seriamente. Yuuri río ligeramente.

— Solo estás molesto porque Mila y Víctor se comieron las últimas pirozhikis de katsudon —dijo, sabiendo que muy en el fondo a Yurio no le molestaba tanto el ruido. Yuuri había visto la sonrisa suave y feliz que se le pintaba en los labios mientras veía llegar a los compañeros y rivales, que se habían vuelto sus amigos. Incluso J. J. Había llegado esa tarde en compañía de Isabella.

— Esos malvados, no pudieron dejar aunque sea solo uno. Además, mi abuelito los preparo específicamente para mí —se quejó. Frotando su barriga cuando el bebé le dio una patada especialmente fuerte—. Ve... Incluso él sabe que tengo razón.

Yuuri negó divertido y acarició su vientre. Le gustaba sentir los movimientos del bebé, aunque Yurio realmente desearía que no pareciera jugar fútbol con su vejiga, tendia a patear con fuerza y Yurio debia apresurarse al baño, lo cual no era nada fácil cuando te encontrabas en el último par de meses para finalizar el embarazo y pararse se volvía una proeza. Yurio suspiró feliz y recargó aún más peso sobre él.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Preguntó Yuuri en voz baja. Había una ansiedad que le hacía revolotear el estómago y sudar las palmas de las manos.

Yurio se enderezó lo mejor que pudo y le dirigió una mirada larga y calculadora.

— ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —Preguntó Yurio en cambio, pese al tono ligero que había querido imprimirle a la pregunta, la inseguridad se filtró. Tal vez todos habían tenido razón y Yurio se había precipitado en todo. Tal vez el Katsudon se había dado cuenta que no quería estar con él y su cachorro en absoluto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No Yura! —Dijo con pánico cuando el olor regularmente dulce de Yurio se amargo un poco y lo escuchó sorber. Cuando lo miró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y parecía contener las lágrimas. Yuuri simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Yurio así, era más fácil ver al joven ruso gritándole, ciertamente lo prefería, el cambio hormonal durante el embarazo era aterrador, y los antojos, decidió cuando recordó el tiempo en que Yurio parecía tener que comer todo con mostaza. Suspiró—. Simplemente... estoy un poco ansioso porque... quiero que el día llegue, y por otra parte siento que simplemente cometeré un error durante la ceremonia y nos voy avergonzar terriblemente.

Confesó mientras estrechaba a Yurio. Su olor había vuelto al dulce olor a galletas que Mila había definido acertadamente. Enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró con fuerza. Yurio hizo una especie de ronroneo mientras se dejaba hacer.

— Yo también estoy nervioso —contestó finalmente Yurio, su voz aún parecía ligeramente inestable y le hizo hacer una mueca. Sus hormonas tendían a ponerlo al borde y todo emocional—. Tal vez debimos fugarnos y casarnos en las Vegas con un hombre vestido como Elvis Presley.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse.

— Tal vez eso hubiera sido una buena idea —murmuró estrechando un poco más a Yurio en sus brazos.

— Por supuesto que sí, además yo podría usar un traje de Batman y tú... podrías llevar uno de... de... Superman. ¡Sí! Seríamos el súper dúo y luego nos alejaríamos en la noche en un Cadillac clásico —Yurio dijo con entusiasmo.

— Eso suena bien pero prefiero ser Batman, tu puedes ser Superman —pronunció mientras besaba la marca de su unión en el cuello de Yurio, el joven ruso se estremeció y soltó un suspiro.

— N-no... —Negó en algo que sonó a un gemido ahogado pero es que Yuuri no estaba jugando limpio, había mordido ligeramente su marca—. Tú tienes que se Super.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta estaba más ocupado explorando el cuello de Yurio.

— Porque... porque... —Yurio nunca pudo terminar de contestar porque finalmente el Katsudon lo estaba besando como era debido.

Con dos días para el gran día, y aunque ambos se encontraban ansiosos, habían encontrado una manera muy efectiva de pasarlos desapercibidos.

.

.

El día de la boda es un día total y absolutamente despejado. El sol calienta lo suficiente sin sentirse hostigante. Sí, es un día perfecto y sin embargo, Yurio se siente completamente nervioso.

La ceremonia en el templo se celebrará a las once en punto de la mañana, sin embargo, esas ceremonia solo sería asistida por sus familiares cercanos, más Yakov y Víctor porque simplemente no se sentía correcto no tenerlo ahí.

Cuando le habían dicho a Víctor una sonrisa acuosa se había formado en sus labios porque las ceremonias en el templo estaban reservadas para la familia y que le pidieran que estuviera ahí significaba mucho.

Para la tarde realizarían su boda por el civil en el patio del osen que la familia Katsuki se había asegurado de arreglar exhaustivamente, Mari se sentía particularmente orgullosa por los arcos de flores que adornaban las entradas porque habían sido todo obra suya. En esa ceremonia sus demás invitados podrían asistir y finalmente después abrirían el banquete.

Yurio tenía completamente memorizado el programa completo.

La señora Yukio, su hija y sus dos nietas asistirían a Yurio en la laboriosa tarea de portar un kimono. Iban justo a la mitad cuando su madre entró en la habitación. Se veía radiante en el kimono negro con dorado que portaba.

Sus ojos azules brillaban.

— Vine a ver cómo estabas —pronunció en un murmullo innecesariamente bajo.

— Estoy bien, solo algo nervioso —dijo, acariciando su vientre. Su pequeño cachorro parecía estar demasiado inquieto, había un dolor en su espalda baja y los nervios que sentía no era de ayuda. Su madre asintió, observando con curiosidad y detalle la manera en que era vestido.

— Vas a estar precioso —agregó cuando las capas más externas de su vestimenta comenzaron a ser puestas. Yelena se sintió completamente golpeada por la nostalgia. La imagen de su pequeño Yura se interpuso a la de él ahora. Los ojos se le cristalizaron. Su Yura había crecido tanto y tan rápido y ella apenas lo había notado—. Sabes que te amo y que estoy completamente orgullosa de la persona en que te convertiste, ¿verdad?

Yelena dijo con la voz quebrada. Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas solo un puñado de veces pero eran totalmente ciertas. Yelena estaba orgullosa, y no, no era porque su hijo fuera un as en el patinaje sobre hielo, era por la persona, el ser humano en que su hijo había tomado forma pese a su falta de presencia, aunque seguramente todo se lo debía a su adorado padre, que había sido tan indulgente con ella cuando no lo merecía.

— Lo sé, yo también te amo, mamá —le dijo, su voz fue constante pese a que tenía un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo no lloraría. Su madre aprovecho el momento de descanso que le dieron antes de terminar de arreglarlo y lo abrazo.

Después de eso lo dejo para que terminaran de vestirlo. Con sólo unos ajustes menores de último momento, finalmente Yuri estaba listo.

La señora Yukio colocó sobre su cabeza que ya era adornada por el _Tsunokakushi_ , el _watabōshi_ , la capucha terminó de complementar el vestuario. La señora Yukio, su hija y sus nietas asintieron conformes, el hijo de los Katsuki era un hombre afortunado, Yurio estaba listo.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento, ambos se encontraron justo en el área común. Sus amigos pese a que no podrían acompañarlos a la ceremonia en el templo, estaban ansiosos por ver a la pareja.

Yuuri quien había sido arreglado en la habitación de sus padres, salió al pasillo en el momento exacto que Yurio salía de la suya.

El aliento se le quedó atorado en la garganta cuando lo miró, el kimono blanco con ligeros toques en rojo, le daban un toque etéreo a su figura. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, le hacían ver completamente adorable.

— Hola —murmuró bajito mientras se acercaba. Las palmas le sudaban y tenía unas enormes ganas de enterrar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Yurio y besar su marca—. Te ves tan... increíble.

Dijo, su alfa se agitaba en su interior ante la vista de Yurio. Era tan hermoso.

Las mejillas de Yurio se pusieron aún más rojas. Dio un paso más para acercarse y Yurio terminó de acortar la distancia. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, respiró hondo y su dulce aroma llenó sus pulmones, sin poder resistir más se inclinó y reclamó sus labios. Yurio soltó un gemido y se entregó a su contacto, mientras una de las manos de Yuuri subía hasta su cuello y con discreción frotaba su glándula en el cuello con su marca, con la de su muñeca.

— ¡Yuratchka! ¡Yuuchan! ¡No hay tiempo para eso! —La interrupción abrupta de la madre de Yurio los hizo separarse inmediatamente. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas.

Yuuri se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño desordenándolo por completo. Sus ojos castaños no podían encontrarse con los de la madre de Yurio y con los de su madre que venía justo detrás. Sin embargo, su parte alfa estaba complacida. Había logrado que el olor de Yurio y él, se mezclarán perfectamente—. Los horarios son importantes, niños.

Terminó de decirles en voz de regaño, mientras cogía a Yurio de la mano y comenzaba a caminar, mientras su hijo se quejaba de que ella no era la más adecuada para hacer ese tipo de declaraciones. Hiroko le sonrió maternalmente.

— ¿Estás listo, cariño? —Le preguntó mientras lo cogía del brazo y empezaba a caminar. Yurio se quejó en voz alta de algo dicho por su madre unos pasos por delante y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Lo estoy mamá, lo estoy.

.

.

La ceremonia en el templo duró treinta minutos exactos. Su ojos verdes se cristalizaron un poco cuando hicieron intercambio de anillos.

Los anillos habían sido de los padres de Yuuri y a su vez de sus abuelos, y a su vez de sus bisabuelos, etc. Al parecer se remontaban a por lo menos seis generaciones atrás.

— Así nuestro matrimonio estará protegido y bendecido por mis ancestros —le había dicho Yuuri cuando le había dicho que sus padres le habían dado sus argollas de matrimonio y esperaban que ambos las usarán—. Aunque no estamos obligados a hacerlo.

Yurio había resoplado en respuesta y el tema había sido resuelto. Yurio estaba seguro que su matrimonio iría bien pero no estaba de más tener bendiciones extra.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó. Se sacaron algunas fotos y finalmente regresaron al osen. Dónde después de tomarse fotos con el resto de invitados, finalmente fueron a cambiarse de nuevo a ropa mucho más cómoda, para su matrimonio por el civil.

Sin embargo, Yurio se tomó quince minutos para recostarse porque simplemente ya no aguantaba la espalda y durante la ceremonia había estado sufriendo ligeros espasmos que Yurio se negaba a catalogar como contracciones, porque, después de todo el médico les había dicho que podía suceder pero que no necesariamente significaba que entraría en labor de parto, además, había una gran posibilidad que solo fuera la agitación del día y Yurio ya había estado experimentando alrededor de una semana las molestias porque no eran dolorosas realmente. Aunque estas últimas eran más dolorosas que molestas.

Yuuri lo miró frotar su barriga. Lo miró nerviosamente mientras observaba su ceño fruncido. Yurio se veía cansado y aún faltaba su boda por el civil y el banquete.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Inquirió con cierto nerviosismo. Los ojos verdes de Yurio se encontraron con los suyos y su ceño se esfumó.

— Sí, solo necesito unos minutos —dijo con un suspiro cansado. Yuuri no pudo evitar ir a acurrucarse con su esposo. _Esposo_ , le encantaba como sonaba aquello.

— Por supuesto, señor Katsuki —agregó mientras comenzaba a acariciar su vientre y perfumarlo sin ser del todo consciente. Yurio soltó una risita.

— ¿Quién diría que eres tan positivo, Katsudon?

— No lo soy —dijo, sin embargo, contradiciendo sus palabras su boca se cerró en torno a su marca de unión y chupó, haciendo que el lugar se enrojeciera. Su alfa ronroneó complacido. Yurio gimió, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran besarse adecuadamente. Su madre irrumpió sin siquiera llamar. Yurio volvió a gemir por una razón totalmente diferente.

— ¿En serio, madre? —Gruñó, Yelena les dirigió una mirada nada impresionada.

— El juez que os va a casar por el civil ha llegado —les dijo. Mientras esperaba que su yerno e hijo se incorporaran—. Yuratchka, Yuuchan... ugh...

Gimió al ver el estado ligeramente arrugado de sus trajes. Suspirando con resignación, ajustó sus corbatas y los instó a seguirla.

Yurio iba a medio camino cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Se le había olvidado el saco.

Regresó por él. Estaba justo en la esquina de la cama, se estiró para cogerlo, y un dolor en su espalda que se extendió a su bajo vientre, lo hizo recargarse en la cama en su lugar.

— ¡Yuratchka! — Llamó la voz insistente de su madre. Yurio respiró hondo por la nariz y exhaló por la boca. El dolor había pasado cuando su madre volvió a entrar en la habitación—. Vamos, querido.

Yurio asintió sin estar seguro si debía mencionar el asunto o no. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al inicio del pasillo, Yuuri lo esperaba para que entraran juntos. Respirando hondo desestimó el asunto, falsas contracciones le había dicho el médico que posiblemente experimentaría días antes de entrar en parto, el dolor solo era una prueba de que su cachorro estaba ansioso por salir, además había sido un día agitado y bueno dado su avanzado estado de embarazo, no habría sido del todo recomendable, pero Yurio siempre había sido decidido y sobre exigente consigo así que si solo era ese día, nada saldría mal ¿verdad? Más tranquilo consigo mismo, cogió la mano que Yuuri le ofrecía y avanzaron.

.

.

La cosa era que las cosas a veces por mucho que las planees no resultan del todo como se esperan. La boda por el civil había sido un asunto de lo más rápido, el juez había dicho un discurso ensayado y que había estado repitiendo por cerca de veinte años, habían firmado y ya estaba. Estaban oficialmente casados para el Estado, si Yurio en definitiva había preferido la ceremonia en el templo, había sido mucho más significativa.

Con eso resuelto y después de otra sesión de fotos instigada por Pitchit y Mila. Finalmente habían abierto el banquete. Yurio estaba muy feliz de sentarse y poder comer algo, los dolores habían comenzado a aparecer más continuamente y Yurio estaba comenzando a sentirse inseguro de que sólo fueran falsas contracciones. Yuuri a su lado, había comenzado a inquietarse, porque había notado la manera en que la respiración de Yurio se volvía pesada y apretujaba la mandíbula de vez en cuando, aunque ya le había preguntado si se encontraba bien por lo menos seis veces, la última después de que le soltara tremendo pellizco en el brazo. Yurio lo había fulminado con la mirada y le había dicho que le pasará un plato de takoyaki, que olía maravilloso. Yuuri obedeció sin muchas objeciones pero aún se sentía ligeramente tenso por lo superficial que parecía la respiración de Yurio por momentos.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada decidió dejar a Yuri comer tranquilo. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando Yurio sin más le había apretado el antebrazo con fuerza. Se giró para ver a su esposo con un mohín sobre los labios y una queja ante el tratamiento rudo, sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando observó la falta de color en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes eran amplios y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

— _Yuri_ —pronunció su nombre en voz baja, su alfa se removió con inquietud mientras el ligero olor a miedo se filtraba desde el joven ruso.

Yurio parpadeó ante el sonido de su voz, respiró profundamente e intentó relajarse.

— Creo que —comenzó con la voz ligeramente ronca—, estoy en trabajo de parto.

— ¡Oh! —Yuuri asintió tranquilo, luego la realización se abrió paso y el infierno se desató.


	10. Capítulo 10: Nacimiento

_— Creo que —comenzó con la voz ligeramente ronca—, estoy en trabajo de parto._

 _— ¡Oh! —Yuuri asintió tranquilo, luego la realización se abrió paso y el infierno se desató._

Yuuri se puso de pie tan abruptamente que la silla donde estaba sentado cayó con un fuerte sonido. Las conversaciones que se habían estado dando a su alrededor se detuvieron ante el repentino ruido, en automático, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde los recién casados disfrutaban del banquete de bodas, sumiendo el lugar en silencio.

— ¡Oh Kami! —La voz llena de cierto pánico cortó el silencio y el olor de las feromonas fuera de control del novio hizo remover incómodamente a los presentes—. ¡Oh Kami!

Repitió con otra serie de palabras que no fueron del todo entendibles mientras ayudaba a Yurio a incorporarse. Todos los presentes parpadearon confundidos hasta que Yurio soltó un gemido y la realización de lo que sucedía comenzó a abrirse paso.

— ¿Él está en...en trabajo de parto? —Preguntó finalmente Pitchit, siendo el primero en ponerse de pie con inseguridad.

Yuuri lo miró, parpadeaba rápido como si aún no asimilara del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Yurio lo fulminó con la mirada como si hubiera hecho una pregunta realmente estúpida antes de morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que se encogiera ante el resplandor.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¡El bebé está a punto de nacer! —Exclamó Yuuri como si finalmente su cerebro hubiera hecho la conexión y el shock inicial hubiera pasado. El silencio volvió a precipitarse antes de romperse abruptamente cuando todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor chocando unos con otros. Yurio se hubiera reído sino hubiera sido atacado con una nueva contracción y el miedo no le estuviera haciendo un nudo en el estómago. Yuuri a su lado buscaba frenéticamente su teléfono móvil para contactar al médico que los atendería en Japón. Luego recordó que tanto su teléfono como el de Yurio se habían quedado en su habitación y se puso aún más pálido.

— Tengo... Iré por mí teléfono sí, quédate aquí... Y respira —dijo con la voz temblorosa y haciendo simulación del ejercicio de respiración que habían estado aprendiendo en el curso al que Yurio los había inscrito. Yurio se mordió el labio inferior, ciertamente el que parecía tener que respirar era Yuuri, además no quería que Yuuri se alejara. Hiroko finalmente llegó a su lado, mientras la mitad de sus invitados habían salido a buscar cosas que podría necesitar Yurio y la otra mitad estaba buscando un medio de transporte para el hospital.

— ¿Cómo que esto no amerita un helicóptero? ¡Es una emergencia! —Víctor gritó a través de su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño cuando Yakov le arrebató el teléfono y colgó. Hizo un mohín—. Yakov.

El viejo entrenador ignoró a su pupilo y miró a su alrededor.

— ¡Alto! —Gritó Yakov en su voz de entrenador cortando efectivamente el movimiento de todos—. Muy bien, esto es lo que haréis. Irán a sus habitaciones y esperarán por noticias.

Todos lo miraron con inseguridad, Víctor abrió la boca listo para protestar, pero la cerró cuando miró el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Todos asintieron a regañadientes, mirando de Yakov a la pareja de recién casados.

Finalmente, Mari le extendió su teléfono a Yuuri, quién ligeramente más tranquilo, asintió agradecido.

— Vamos, cariño —instó Hiroko mientras le ofrecía su brazo e instaba a Yurio a avanzar hacia la entrada. Yurio miró a Yuuri quién lo había soltado para hablar con el médico. Se sentía aterrado y solo quería sentir a Yuuri a su lado. Solo podía pensar que el bebé aún no estaba listo para nacer aún faltaba casi un mes.

— Vamos Yuratchka —la voz de su abuelito lo saco del estupor que sin ser consciente se encontraba. Su mano limpió una lágrima que sin ser consciente había derramado—. Todo estará bien.

— ¿L-lo prometes? —Preguntó con la voz ligeramente rota. Debía haber escuchado y esperar, la tensión estaba haciendo que su bebé llegará demasiado pronto. Su abuelo le sonrió y lo envolvió en su olor, calmando un poco sus temores.

— Por supuesto que sí Yuratchka.

Yurio asintió conforme, su abuelo nunca le había mentido, mientras, finalmente Yuuri regresaba a su lado, parecía más tranquilo, aunque aún se encontraba pálido.

— El médico nos estará esperando en el hospital —anunció, mientras cogía la mano de Yurio y se la llevaba a los labios, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, lo único que evitaba que terminara de perder los estribos era Yurio, su esposo lo necesitaba.

— Muy bien aquí está la maleta —dijo Yelena, quien había ido por la maleta que la pareja había preparado desde hace casi un mes para esta situación específica.

Finalmente estaban listos para partir.

 **.**

 **.**

El hospital era pequeño comparado con la clínica a la que habían estado asistiendo en Rusia, sin embargo, estaban muy bien equipados.

Llegaron en aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando finalmente se abrieron paso a la clínica el médico ya se encontraba ahí junto a una enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

El dolor solo había estado empeorando conforme habían avanzado los minutos y pese a que Yurio solo soltaba gemidos ahogados, las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr a través de sus mejillas. Además, Yuuri estaba seguro que tenía la mano fracturada porque cada que Yurio sufría una contracción apretaba su mano con fuerza.

— Entonces, ¿qué tan frecuentes se encuentran las contracciones? —Preguntó el médico mientras los conducía a través de los pasillos hasta una habitación individual.

— Aún hay un periodo de entre veinte a treinta minutos entre ellas más o menos —contestó Hiroko, quien era la que había estado más atenta—. Aunque ya rompió aguas.

El médico asintió.

— Sin embargo, por el periodo entre contracciones aún falta para el evento principal —dijo sin mirarlos mientras anotaba algo en su portapapeles. Finalmente levantó la mirada y les sonrió—. Bien, ahora podéis dejar las cosas en nuestras manos, solo el padre puede quedarse, así que, por favor vayan a la sala de espera.

Los padres de Yuuri y el abuelo y la madre de Yurio asintieron. Les dieron una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salieron. El médico también salió después de asegurarles que volvería en un par de minutos para comprobar el avance.

El silencio apenas roto por la respiración pesada de Yurio se sentía de lo más asfixiante.

Yurio gimió cuando una contracción particularmente fuerte le asalto. Para este punto ya estaba llorando activamente.

— Shuu... Todo irá bien —susurró Yuuri mientras acariciaba su cabello. Y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Yurio gimió y se aferró aún más a su contacto y el corazón de Yuuri dio un salto dolorido. A veces Yuuri tendía a olvidar lo joven que era, era un chico demasiado seguro de sí mismo que no temía ir por lo que quería, autosuficiente y en control de su vida. Eso hacía que a veces pasará desapercibida su edad. Por un momento se sintió terriblemente culpable por hacerlo pasar por esto a una edad tan joven.

— Deja de pensar tonterías, Katsudon —la voz ronca de Yurio lo saco de su tren de pensamientos. Su cara estaba ligeramente enrojecida como después de un día particularmente duro de entrenamiento y las lágrimas habían dejado un sendero a través de sus mejillas, sin embargo, Yurio brillaba tan intenso y hermoso que Yuuri solo pudo inclinarse y besarlo.

— No estaba pensando tonterías —dijo una vez que terminó el beso. Yurio suspiró y soltó una risa ronca.

— Si lo estabas —afirmó Yurio—. Cuando piensas cosas tontas, te vuelves todo introspectivo, frunces el ceño y pones una mirada... triste.

Yuuri lo miró ligeramente sorprendido. No sabía que era tan fácil de leer, pero...

— Eso no significa que estuviera pensando cosas tontas.

Yurio suspiró y en lugar de contestar jaló a Yuuri por el frente de su chaqueta y frotó su nariz con la de él, luego plantó un beso sobre sus labios.

Tuvo que alejarse cuando otra contracción lo embargo. El miedo que había olvidado durante su charla volvió con renovada fuerza.

Se aferró a Yuuri con fuerza, práctico su respiración, pero cuando eso no fue suficiente para distraer su mente del dolor y de lo que se avecinaba.

— Háblame Yuuri. Cuéntame un cuento —pidió cuando el dolor le dio un descanso. Yuuri acarició su cabello y con voz suave cumplió la petición de Yurio.

 **.**

 **.**

Trece horas fueron lo que Yurio se encontró en trabajo parto. Finalmente, a las tres con veinte seis minutos de la mañana del domingo tres de septiembre, su pequeño cachorro llegó al mundo, llorando con fuerza y haciendo lo evidentemente disgustada que estaba de ser sacada del confort de lo que hasta ahora había sido su cálido hogar.

Yurio influenciado por la anestesia, y después de tan largo día y noche, apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, antes de rendirse al cansancio. Observó a Yuuri sostener a su bebé, quién con la sonrisa más amplia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le mostraba a su pequeño bebé.

— Es tan hermosa —murmuró Yuuri mientras le mostraba a la pequeña. Yurio miró el pequeño rostro rojo y ligeramente arrugado, ella era hermosa.

— Lo es —afirmó, cerrando los ojos finalmente, sabiendo que su niña estaba en las manos de su padre y por lo tanto en un lugar seguro.

Yuuri le miró perder la consciencia y el miedo se encrespo en su vientre, mientras una enfermera se acercaba a quitarle a su bebe para dar las revisiones generales. Sin embargo, ante la pérdida de consciencia de Yurio, su alfa se removió incómodo y retrocedió, soltando un gruñido en el proceso cuando la enfermera le extendió los brazos para que le entregara a la bebé.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? —Cuestionó con cierto miedo. Su bebé se removió incomodo ante las feromonas que su padre estaba desprendiendo.

— Esta bien, señor Katsuki. Solo es el cansancio. Todo ha salido completamente bien —tranquilizó el médico. Yuuri lo miró y asintió lentamente, su lado alfa aún estaba incomodo con la situación—. Ahora, necesito que me entreguéis a la bebé para que le hagamos el chequeo general y asegurarnos que todo este realmente bien.

Yuuri le entrego el bebé a regañadientes, mirando con avidez de Yurio y a la enfermera que traía consigo a la bebé.

Su hija finalmente había llegado al mundo, pero Yuuri no estaría totalmente tranquilo hasta que Yurio y su hija pudieran estar de nuevo a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras trasladaban a Yurio a la habitación y a su bebé a la incubadora, donde estaría bajo observación por lo menos otras veinticuatro horas al haber nacido prematuramente, aunque el médico le había dicho que el peso del bebé estaba dentro del promedió y pese a que era ligeramente más pequeño, no había problemas aparentes, Yuuri finalmente se dirigió al área de espera de donde su familia no se había movido.

Los primeros en notar su presencia fueron sus padres, poniéndose de pie en cuanto le vieron y alertando a Nikolai y Yelena.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirieron. Yuuri les dio una sonrisa cegadora.

— Es una niña —les dijo. Pues ambos habían querido que fuera una sorpresa lo que sería—. Tenemos una pequeña niña.

Por lo que pareció la millonésima vez, los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora era un padre.

Ese fue el preciso momento en que Víctor hizo acto de presencia junto con Yakov, quienes habían ido a beber un café. Ninguno de los dos había podido esperar, sobre todo Víctor, no quería perderse tan importantisimo evento.

— Una princesa —murmuró Víctor con una sonrisa amplia sobre sus labios mientras corría a abrazar a Yuuri. Yuuri se aferró al abrazo con fuerza. Estaba tan feliz de compartir tan importante suceso con su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuri despertó, o mejor dicho fue despertado por una enfermera demasiado pronto para su consideración. Su bebé estaba hambrienta y exigía ser alimentada.

El llanto de la bebé lo hizo incorporarse con más rapidez de lo que seguramente era debido. Sus instintos emergieron haciéndose cargo de la situación.

Sus brazos se extendieron ansiosamente y la enfermera no tardó en depositar a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Yurio aspiró con fuerza su aroma. La ropa que traía consigo había sido perfumada por Yuuri y él, al ser informados de lo necesario que era para los recién nacidos estar en contacto con el olor de sus padres, sin embargo, debajo de los olores combinados de Yuuri y él, había un olor fresco que Yurio no podía identificar del todo pero que lo hacía querer respirar con profundidad y llenar sus pulmones con él, era el aroma de su bebé.

Yurio la sostuvo con suavidad, era tan pequeña que parecían ser más manta que bebé.

Descubrió su pecho izquierdo y acercó a su bebé. Le tomó por lo menos tres intentos para que ella se ajustará y comenzará a comer.

Yurio hizo una mueca, no diría que era doloroso pero era una sensación extraña.

Los omegas masculinos, pese a no poseer senos grandes, cuando eran impregnados, sus glándulas mamarias, comenzaban el mismo proceso que el de las omegas, alfas y betas femeninos, lo que les permitía amamantar, eso no quería decir que desarrollaría senos, simplemente durante el periodo de lactancia parecían sufrir una ligera inflamación.

Así fue como Yuuri los encontró. Yurio recargado contra la cabecera de la cama con su pequeña niña bebiendo con avidez del pezón, mientras le tarareaba una canción.

— Ella es tan hermosa —le dijo con voz suave. Sus ojos verdes recorrían las facciones de su hija con adoración. Luego sus ojos verdes encontraron los suyos—. Es tan raro tenerla aquí. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirla dentro de mí que me siento un poco vacío. Es tonto ¿Verdad?

Le dijo en voz baja, mientras finalmente su hija soltaba su pezón. Yurio se ajustó la bata de hospital y luego la incorporó ligeramente para sacarle el aire. Sus clases de que hacer antes y después del embarazo estaban resultando ser de gran ayuda.

Yuuri finalmente se sentó a su lado. En automático su mano estrechó a Yurio, mientras el joven ruso recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y ambos miraban a su bebé.

— No creo que sea tonto —le dijo. Porque si para él todavía se sentía como un milagro tenerla en sus brazos, para Yurio quien había estado llevándola en su vientre debía ser mucho más—. ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla?

Inquirió, mientras su niña soltaba un suave suspiro.

— Pensé que sería adecuado un nombre en japonés, al haber nacido aquí —dijo mientras recorría una mejilla gordita. Ella se parecía a Yuuri tanto. Respiró su aroma y el olor fresco inundó sus pulmones—. Yuki tal vez.

— Yuki Katsuki —dijo Yuuri, probando el nombre en sus labios. Se rió ligeramente haciendo que Yurio frunciera el ceño—. Me gusta como suena. Además, esto hará que continuemos con la tradición de los nombres que inician con Yu.

Yurio se rió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. La bebé se removió en sus brazos, parpadeando con lentitud y revelando un par de ojos castaños.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Yuuri—. Es la primera vez que abre los ojos.

Yurio la miró embelesado. Ella definitivamente se parecía a su papá.

 **.**

 **.**

Durante el resto del día Yurio recibió un montón de visitas. Todos querían un momento con la pequeña.

— Ella se parece a ti —dijo su abuelo Nikolai. Yurio hizo un ruido no comprometido con la garganta. Nikolai se rió, conociendo perfectamente a su nieto sabía que no le creí—. Aunque los ojos son de su padre.

Recibieron varios comentarios similares, sin embargo, Yurio sabía que su niña era como su padre.

Yuuri mientras tanto miraba con avidez la manera en que su pequeña Yuki era pasada de un lado a otro. Cuando finalmente se encontraron a solas. Cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos y ante la mirada divertida de Yurio comenzó a perfumarla.

— Eres tan posesivo —le dijo, cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de que lo miraba. Yuuri se sonrojo pero no lo negó, en su lugar se acurrucó con Yurio.

Y enterró su nariz en su cuello. Se sentía tan feliz. Él y Yurio se habían casado y finalmente su bebé había llegado y pese a haber nacido prematuramente, estaba completamente saludable.

Besó la marca de su unión en el cuello de Yurio y el joven ruso soltó algo muy similar a un ronroneo, en definitiva la vida era buena.


End file.
